El mejor regalo
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: Si bien a Adrien le sorprendía que su amiga tuviera un hijo, más le sorprendió mirar al pequeño bebé dormido, con diminutos mechones de cabello rubio, que lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos dejando ver un par de esmeraldas que le parecían dolorosamente familiares.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo I.

Adrien aguardaba pacientemente para recoger su equipaje en el aeropuerto nacional de París, no tenía prisa de salir de ahí; después de todo nadie lo esperaba. El viaje había sido largo y cansado, a pesar de haber durado apenas más de una hora. Una vez que localizó y cogió un par de valijas de color negro, se dirigió a la salida y subió al taxi más próximo a él, para dirigirse a cualquier hotel que se encontrara alejado de la mansión Agreste.

Mientras miraba por la ventana no pudo evitar pensar todos los recuerdos que había formado en las calles de aquella ciudad. Recordó con amargura como un simple viaje de trabajo lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de irse del país de manera indefinida.

Tenía 23 años cuando Gabriel Agreste lo había mandado a Austria para cumplir con una estúpida campaña publicitaria, que habría durado sólo unas semanas, de no ser por una terrible discusión que tuvo con su padre. Los cinco minutos que duró la llamada telefónica fueron suficientes para cambiarle la vida.

Con dolor recordó la decisión que tomó de no regresar. Una parte de él se sentía satisfecha, pues había conseguido un grado superior en Física Teórica, aunque hubiera tenido que continuar con su carrera de modelaje para sustentar sus gastos. Pero a otra parte le remordía haber abandonado sin previo aviso a otras personas que sí se preocupaban por él, amigos de la universidad, Nino… Ladybug.

Un año antes de mudarse a Viena, habían derrotado a Hawkmoth, pero a pesar de eso seguían patrullando ocasionalmente, cuidando a París de otros criminales que la amenazaban.

Suspiraba con nostalgia cada vez que su lady se cruzaba por sus pensamientos. Sin duda ella era el motivo principal para no marcharse, atesoraba con cariño cada momento que habían compartido, especialmente esa noche que pasaron juntos por primera (y última) vez, pero ella había sido clara: "lo siento, pero no puedo hacerte esto, por ahora no tengo tiempo para una relación". Esas últimas palabras le habían dado el valor que le faltaba alejarse de ella, y aun así se arrepentía de no haberse despedido. Lo más doloroso era no tener manera de contactarla.

De cualquier manera, toda aquella experiencia le había servido para madurar. Y helo ahí, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con su padre al cabo de casi un año y medio, después de todo él era la única familia que le quedaba.

Cuando el vehículo finalmente se detuvo, el chofer tuvo que llamarle la atención varias veces para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Necesita ayuda con su equipaje? – preguntó amable, abriéndole la puerta de pasajeros.

– No es necesario, gracias – y con eso Adrien salió del taxi, mientras le pagaba por el servicio.

Entró en el hotel de cuatro estrellas y pidió una habitación sencilla sólo por esa noche, no estando seguro de cuánto duraría su estadía.

Una vez en su habitación acomodó las dos maletas en una esquina, preguntándose si sería necesario trasladar el resto de sus pertenencias desde su departamento en Viena. No le dio demasiada importancia y se desplomó en la cama. Plagg, quien no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, salió flotando de su camisa y se acomodó en una de las almohadas al lado de su portador.

– Sabes que eventualmente tienes que enfrentarlo, ¿no? – le dijo el kwami.

– Lo sé – respondió resignado el rubio – pero no hoy, ha sido un día muy largo y sólo quiero dormir.

No dijo más y se quedó rápidamente dormido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no fue nada especial, se había duchado rápidamente y pidió el desayuno a la habitación. Comprendiendo que ese día no visitaría a Gabriel, extendió su estadía otros dos días y regresó a su habitación, no sintiéndose listo para recorrer las calles de la ciudad. Muchos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, al caer la noche nuevamente, sintió gravemente la necesidad de hablar con alguien. En todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, Nino fue la única persona con la que se mantuvo en contacto. Él sabía que iba a estar de visita, sólo que no sabía cuándo. Así que después de meditarlo se decidió por mandarle un mensaje, esperando que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo esa noche.

Como era de esperarse, su mejor amigo no dudó ni un segundo en visitarlo. Nino le dio la bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo, alegre de verlo nuevamente y sin cuestionarlo, gesto que Adrien apreció. Duraron hablando varias horas, poniéndose al día sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que no estuvo. Aunque se habían comunicado por otros medios todo ese tiempo, tenía que reconocer que tener a su amigo frente a frente era mucho mejor que hablar a través de la computadora.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, el moreno se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes abrazar nuevamente a Adrien.

– Mañana Alya y yo iremos a almorzar con Marinette. Deberías de venir con nosotros – rápidamente anotó la dirección del lugar en un trozo de papel que encontró en la mesa del cuarto – Creo que te vendría bien convivir con más rostros conocidos.

– Tal vez – contestó Adrien, no sabiendo si de verdad quería estar con alguien más.

Con esto, Nino sonrió y se retiró.

Antes de dormir pensó en Marinette, tenía al menos seis años sin verla, a diferencia de Alya que en ocasiones se filtraba en las videollamadas que tenía con Nino, pues habían estado juntos desde que terminaron el colegio. Siempre la consideró una buena amiga y también muy linda, a pesar de sus constantes tartamudeos y sus incómodas conversaciones; en algún punto pensó estar confundido entre sus sentimientos por Ladybug y Marinette, pero cuando sus caminos se separaron al terminar la preparatoria, esos pensamientos cesaron.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, despertó con la luz del sol en el rostro, mirando el reloj de su teléfono como hacía todas las mañanas, sorprendido de ver lo tarde que era. Recordó la invitación de Nino de la noche anterior y se dio cuenta que aún estaba a tiempo para encontrarse con él.

Hesitó un poco, dudoso de si en verdad quería ver a alguien, pero tras un rápido análisis se decidió por ir. Tomó su chamarra y su cartera, Plagg entró a su bolsillo y salió de la habitación, con el papel con la dirección escrita en la mano.

Recorrió las calles que conocía casi de memoria, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran hasta el lugar. Observó las fachadas de algunos de los establecimientos, notando que habían cambiado un poco. Nuevamente revisó el papel, sólo para confirmar que había llegado al lugar correcto, al que entró y enseguida divisó a su mejor amigo y a su novia sentados en una mesa pegada a la ventana.

– ¡Hey, Agreste! – escuchó gritar a Alya desde su asiento – ¿Vas a traer tu adinerado trasero acá o te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día?

Adrien sonrió y avanzó hasta ellos – También te extrañé, Alya – le dijo a la morena con un toque de sarcasmo, pero abrazándola sinceramente.

– Qué tal, viejo – los saludó Nino, igualmente con una sonrisa – Me alegro de que hayas venido. Marinette no ha llegado aún, pero podemos ir pidiendo algo para iniciar.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, se escuchó la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, al mismo tiempo que una chica de cabello negro entraba. Alya levantó la mano y la chica inmediatamente se acercó a ellos.

– Hola a todos, lamento haber llegado tarde. Mi niñera canceló a último minuto y no pude encontrar otra.

Adrien, que había permanecido a espaldas de la chica, identificó su voz y se levantó para saludarla. Pero cuando se giró no encontró a la dulce niña que recordaba de la escuela, sino a una hermosa joven con el cabello azabache que caía sobre sus hombros. Adrien la miró a los ojos, que por un segundo le parecieron familiares. Lo que más le sorprendió fue observarla cargar un bulto envuelto en una manta.

Antes de poder saludarla apropiadamente, la morena se interpuso y le quitó dulcemente el bulto de sus brazos.

– No hay problema, niña – le comentó tranquilamente – Me alegra que hayas traído a mi sobrino, así Adrien lo puede conocer también.

Nuevamente Alya se giró para encarar a Adrien y retiró un poco la manta, para que pudiera echar un vistazo.

– Adrien, te presento a Louis

Si bien a Adrien le sorprendía que su amiga tuviera un hijo, más le sorprendió mirar al pequeño bebé dormido de no más de diez meses, con diminutos mechones de cabello rubio, que lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos dejando ver un par de esmeraldas que le recordaban a las de su propia madre.

* * *

 **A/N: Y hasta aquí la primera parte. Yo sé que es un poco lenta en cuanto a diálogos, pero es algo así como un prólogo.**

 **Se preguntarán ¿es otra historia cliché? Sí, sí lo es. Soy una romántica incurable y una apasionada de los clichés. Hay algunas historias en esta y otras páginas con una temática similar, pero intento mantenerme fiel a mis propias ideas en cuanto a la historia y los detalles en general, si alguien detecta que es literal a otro fic, me dicen y con gusto lo cambio o lo remuevo. No tolero el plagio.**

 **Por otro lado y con respecto al terremoto que dejó muchos afectados en la Ciudad de México y zonas aledañas, no puedo expresar con palabras lo fatal de este evento. Los invito a apoyar con donativos en tanto les sea posible: alimentos no perecederos, alimento para mascotas, herramientas como picos, palas, lámparas y baterías, mascarillas, toallas sanitarias, jeringas, y un sinfín de cosas que se requieren.**

 **Notas más generales:**

 **No existe un solo aeropuerto en París, hay varios, pero no me gustó la idea de poner el nombre de alguno porque no tengo la certeza.**

 **Sí, Adrien tiene varios años sin ver a Marinette, pero sólo 2 de no ver a Ladybug, porque nunca revelaron sus identidades. Intenté que las edades de todos cuadraran en cada tiempo, pero puede que haya cometido algún error por ahí. (Okey! Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo que corregir este detalle, a las 4 de la mañana mi cerebro no supo hacer una simple suma, vaya vaya. Ya lo corregí, modificando tanto el tiempo que Adrien se fue y la edad de baby Louis (creo que ahora sí estoy bien xD si no síganme diciendo))**

 **En mi corazón Gabriel es Hawmoth, pero para que esta historia sea posible Gabriel y Hawkmoth no pueden ser la misma persona.**

 **Um, y creo que es todo.**

 **Besitos**


	2. Descubrimientos

**No suelo hacer notas al comienzo, pero es para hacer la observación general de las edades: modifiqué los tiempos, como algunos me sugirieron, y aclaro que usé adverbios como "casi" o "aproximadamente" para evitar ser tan exacta con las fechas. O también me gustó la idea de Bluma26, en la que Adrien es malo para calcular edades (por cierto, me alegro de que tus familiares estén bien). Y bueno, al final hay otras notas más generales.**

 **Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo II.

Marinette aprovechó que Alya sostenía a su bebé para saludar a Adrien con un abrazo, el cual fue respondido gratamente por el rubio. Algunos años atrás ese gesto le habría puesto a temblar las rodillas, pero con el tiempo aprendió a dejarlo ir; por supuesto que siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón, pero ahora tenía a Louis, y ya no se podía dar el lujo de fantasear con cualquier hombre como una adolescente.

Como el caballero que era, Adrien tendió la silla que tenía a un lado e invitó a la peliazul a sentarse, quien gustosa aceptó. De esta manera quedaron acomodados con sus amigos enfrente de ellos.

– Y bien, Agreste – la morena rompió el silencio – ¿qué te trajo de vuelta?

No era una pregunta acusatoria, pero el aludido no pudo evitar sentir la obligación de dar una explicación.

– Creo que necesitaba arreglar las cosas con mi padre – dijo frotando su nuca, como hacía siempre que se sentía nervioso – Necesitaba un cierre para poder continuar con mi vida.

Alya y Nino comprendían a lo que se refería el chico. Marinette, por otro lado, no sabía nada de su vida después de que terminaron el colegio, y escucharle mencionar que tenía problemas con Gabriel Agreste, aunque no era nada nuevo, captó su atención, después de todo era el hombre para el que trabajaba.

– ¿Arreglar las cosas con tu padre? Perdón, pero no comprendo – Preguntó la pelinegra tímidamente – Quiero decir, no he sabido nada de ti, ni siquiera me enteré cuando te marchaste.

– Oh, eso… fue algo repentino, ¿no? Supongo que las cosas se salieron de control y decidí que un tiempo fuera de casa me haría bien – explicó, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros – Pero quiero saber cómo han estado ustedes, Marinette, no sabía que te habías casado.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, sintió una patada en la pierna por debajo de la mesa, y a una furiosa Alya que le dirigía una mirada fulminante, que no pasó desapercibida por Marinette.

– Yo… no estoy casada – confesó la susodicha de prisa, compasionada por la mirada de confusión del muchacho. No era la primera vez que tenía que dar una explicación, y seguramente tampoco sería la última – Pero entiendo que lo hayas asumido.

– Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención… – inició Adrien apenado

– Descuida, no hay problema – lo interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa sincera – Si me disculpan, iré al sanitario. Ahora vuelvo.

Tan pronto desapareció de la vista de todos, Adrien se giró para encarar a sus amigos.

– Bien hecho, señor sensibilidad – le espetó Alya

– Creo que metí la pata – expresó aún apenado

– No es tu culpa – le aseguró calmadamente su mejor amigo – Es un tema muy delicado para Marinette.

– Ya veo, pero entonces ¿quién es el padre de su bebé? – inquirió curiosamente el rubio.

Se formó un nuevo silencio y la pareja compartió una mirada de aprobación, confiando lo suficiente en su amigo como para compartir ese tipo de información.

– En realidad no lo sabemos

– Cuando Marinette me dijo que estaba embarazada no lo podía creer – intervino la morena – Y cuando le preguntamos por el padre no nos quiso decir, pero se veía tan triste…

– No te ofendas, viejo, pero en algún punto sospechamos de ti - confesó Nino, tomando al pequeño de los brazos de su novia – Tan sólo míralo, el parecido es extraordinario.

– Yo no…

– Lo sabemos, Marinette aseguró que no se habían visto en varios años, mucho menos dormir juntos.

Adrien suspiró aliviado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sin despegar en ningún momento los ojos de Louis, que dormía plácidamente.

– Pero te juro que si algún día ese infeliz se atreve a aparecer por aquí, yo misma le voy a arrancar las bolas – la voz de Alya era seriamente amenazante. Adrien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de sólo escucharla; pero coincidía con ella, ¿qué hombre se atrevería a abandonar a Marinette, dulce y adorable Marinette, con un bebé?

El audible chirrido que hizo la silla junto a él al ser arrastrada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, la pelinegra había recogido a Louis sin que él se percatase, y se acomodó junto a él.

Ordenaron su comida y el resto de la tarde fue una charla casual entre cuatro amigos poniéndose al día. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Adrien se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo más te vas a esconder de tu padre en ese hotel? – le cuestionó su mejor amigo con un tono burlesco.

– No lo sé, no me siento preparado – confesó Adrien – Pero espero que sea pronto, comienzo a sentirme un poco solitario – con eso último sintió a _Plagg_ moverse en su bolsillo a manera de reproche.

– Lamento escuchar eso, viejo. Quisiera que te quedaras con nosotros, pero con todo esto de la mudanza tenemos cajas y otras cosas por todos lados, apenas y tenemos espacio para caminar.

Antes de poder responderle, sintió una mano sobre la suya y se giró para mirar a la ojiazul, que lo observaba fijamente.

– Yo tampoco tengo mucho espacio en mi departamento, pero si quisieras… es decir, si no te molesta, tú… podrías dormir en mi sofá. Aunque puede entender si tú no…

– Me encantaría – se apresuró a responder, y la chica pudo detectar honestidad en sus ojos verdes.

No tardaron mucho más en pagar la cuenta y despedirse. Tras una rápida parada en el hotel para recoger sus pertenencias, se encontraban en otro taxi rumbo al hogar de la chica. El camino fue silencioso, Marinette mantenía a Louis muy pegado a ella mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espalda, y el rubio no pudo evitar enternecerse ante esa escena.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio y la chica le indicó el camino hasta su departamento, que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Era un lugar modesto, no muy grande o muy lujoso, pero muy acogedor. Su amiga se excusó para poner a su bebé en su cuna, y regresó unos minutos después con algunas almohadas y una cobija, colocándolos en el sofá. Le señaló la puerta que daba al baño e indicó que podía tomar cualquier cosa que quisiera de la cocina. Finalmente le dio las buenas noches y se dispuso a retirarse, pero sin explicarse el motivo Adrien tomó su mano.

– No tengo mucho sueño – le confesó, mientras ella giraba para observarlo - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerte de quedarte un rato conmigo a conversar?

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando hacia otra habitación. El chico suspiró, y se acomodó derrotado en el sofá, pero inmediatamente la escuchó regresar y se sorprendió al ver que colocaba dos copas en la mesita de centro, y al lado una botella de vino tinto. Sirvió un poco en una de las copas y se la tendió a Adrien, mientras servía agua en su propia copa, debido a que Louis aún lactaba.

– No sé cómo agradecerte por recibirme en tu casa – rompió el silencio que se había formado – Te prometo que no será mucho tiempo.

– No es nada, me alegra que hayas vuelto – le dijo la pelinegra amablemente.

– Marinette, yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… respecto al papá de Louis…

– Perdona, Adrien, pero no quiero hablar de eso – le interrumpió cortantemente.

– Entiendo, perdón – respondió el rubio y se dedicó a buscar otro tema de conversación.

Mientras más se adentraban a la conversación, Marinette más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Era cierto que había superado su enamoramiento, pero no era ciega, Adrien había crecido para convertirse en un hombre aún más atractivo, si es que eso era posible; era más alto y sus facciones se habían vuelto más toscas, su cabello era tan rubio como lo recordaba y sus ojos… oh sus ojos, sentía que podía perderse en ellos si mirara por mucho tiempo.

Después de mucho reflexionarlo, y recordando que había guardado leche materna para Louis en la nevera, se decidió por servirse una copa de vino para combatir el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca de ese sexy Adonis.

Hablaron de todo, recordaron a sus compañeros de clases, rieron de algunas anécdotas graciosas, él le contó sobre su experiencia en Viena, lo bueno y lo malo, y ella le habló de su carrera como diseñadora. De copa en copa Marinette se agotó toda la botella, mientras Adrien apenas había tocado la suya.

De un momento a otro su conversación se tornó más seria; tal vez era el alcohol hablando, pero súbitamente sintió la necesidad de ser honesta.

– Sabes – le dijo la peliazul con frases torpes y la mirada un poco perdida, momentos atrás se había acurrucado en el sofá – … Stoy cansada de ocultar cosas todo el tiempo, teniendo que dar explicaciones por aquí y por allá… ¿tanto quieren saber quién es el papá de Louis? Yo te diré quién es...

Adrien no sabía si era correcto aprovecharse del estado de ebriedad de su amiga. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y él era un gato muy curioso, pero qué era lo peor que podía pasar.

Y luego pasó…

– Es _Cha Noir_ – lo dijo que un murmuro apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para distinguir sus palabras – Me acosté con ese gato estúpido y luego desapareció…

Después de eso se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **A/N: Quiero con todo mi corazón actualizar cada día para terminar esto pronto.**

 **Muchas muchas gracias a los que leyeron, dejaron review, y/o le dieron fav o follow. Les mando mucho amor.**

 **Estoy abierta a que me hagan ver cualquier incoherencia que detecten, para cambiarla, errar es de humanos**

 **Quiero aclarar que no soy buena con la parte descriptiva, ya sean personajes, escenarios, objetos… espero que eso lo puedan imaginar ustedes.**

 **Besitos.**


	3. Una propuesta

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo III.

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos ante tal revelación, más no dejó que las palabras de la mujer, que hacía unos segundos seguía despierta, tuvieran mucho efecto en él. Podía ser peligroso llegar a conclusiones apresuradas.

Antes que nada, se puso de pie y cuidadosamente levantó a Marinette en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Le removió el jersey rosa y las zapatillas que usaba, sin atreverse a quitar algo más, y la recostó en su cama, arropándola con un cobertor.

Volvió a la sala y se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá, dispuesto a dormir al fin. Pero en su cabeza se formaban múltiples preguntas, una tras otra; mientras respondía una de manera lógica, otra nueva aparecía – " _Debe de estar confundida_ " – pensó, después de todo no podía confiar en el testimonio de un ebrio, aunque fuera su amiga.

Finalmente concilió el sueño y decidió que todas sus preguntas podían ser respondidas al día siguiente.

Sintió como si hubieran pasado apenas unos minutos desde que se quedó dormido cuando un llanto agudo irrumpió en el silencio de la casa, despertándolo inmediatamente. Aguardó paciente a que Marinette se encargara del asunto, pero pasaron diez interminables minutos, hasta que el rubio recordó el fuerte estado de ebriedad en el que estaba su amiga y supuso que no se levantaría pronto.

Dudoso se levantó a tomar el asunto en sus manos, entró a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y con la máxima delicadeza que sus manos le permitieron alzó al bebé en sus brazos, pero el llanto no cesó. Desesperado, Adrien lo meció suavemente hasta que no quedó mas que un leve sollozo. Tras ver la cara retorcida que le indicaba que volvería a llorar, lo siguió meciendo y se encaminó a la cocina. No sabía mucho de bebés, pero pensó que probablemente tuviera hambre. Tampoco estaba seguro si alimentar al hijo de otra persona era correcto, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Tomó de la nevera un biberón ya preparado, similar al que Alya le había estado dando a Louis en el restaurante. Recordó a una de sus compañeras del trabajo decir que se tenía que calentar la leche de su bebé hasta que pudiera soportar la temperatura de la botella en la muñeca de su brazo. Lo calentó en una cacerola pequeña que encontró, y cuando estuvo listo lo acercó a la boca del infante.

Louis no tardó en succionar de la botella, mientras Adrien suspiraba aliviado. Y éste estaba tan concentrado en alimentar al bebé, que nunca notó que una aletargada Marinette los observaba en la entrada de la cocina. La cabeza le dolía y los estrepitosos gritos de su hijo no hacían más que taladrar sus oídos, pero estos pararon antes de que ella pudiera siquiera levantarse de la cama. Por ello se arrastró hasta la cocina, pero antes de entrar por completo miró con ternura cómo su amigo alimentaba a su bebé y decidió no interrumpirlos.

El rubio se recargó en la barra de mármol de la cocina y cuando Louis finalmente dejó de comer y cerró los ojos, retiró la botella que aún estaba llena hasta la mitad y la dejó sobre la barra, aprovechando para tomar una galleta para calmar su hambre.

– ¿Te importa si tomo un poco? – le preguntó al bebé dormido y se llevó el biberón a la boca – No está nada mal.

La pelinegra no logró suprimir una risilla y terminó por entrar a la cocina.

– Sabes, eso es leche materna

Adrien escupió inmediatamente todo el contenido de su boca, cuidando no ensuciar al bebé que dormía en sus brazos; y Marinette no pudo evitar reír.

– No es gracioso – le dijo el chico con falso enojo en voz baja para evitar despertar al bebé.

– Ojalá tuviera una cámara para que vieras la cara que hiciste – le respondió igualmente en voz baja y con una sonrisa en el rostro – Gracias por encargarte de Louis, no puedo creer que fuera tan irresponsable como para beber una botella entera.

A Adrien le regresaron a la cabeza los eventos ocurridos unas horas atrás, y miró a la chica de repente.

– De casualidad… me preguntaba – su tonó se volvió más serio – Marinette, recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste anoche.

La aludida se sonrojó, sin poder creer que, de todas las personas, Adrien Agreste la había visto borracha – Lamento mucho que me hayas visto así, no sé qué me pasó, ¿acaso dije algo que…

Pero la interrumpió la música de su teléfono que indicaba una llamada entrante, el sonido aún la aturdía, pero regresó a su habitación y cogió el infernal aparato

– ¿Hola? – intentó no jadear, a pesar de la resaca - ¿Ahora? ¿Es muy necesario?

Adrien aún sostenía a Louis y observaba a la chica caminar torpemente de un lado a otro.

– Entiendo, ahí estaré – finalmente colgó y dirigió la mirada a Adrien – Tengo que ir a trabajar, hubo un problema y necesito estar allá pronto… ¿cómo voy a encontrar una niñera a las 7 de la mañana?

– Marinette, si quieres yo… - el chico la miraba caminar concentrada, a pesar de los reproches de su cuerpo.

– Mis padres están muy ocupados en la panadería

– Escucha, Marinette…

– Si me voy ahora tal vez alcance a dejarlo en casa de Alya

– Marinette…

– O tal vez lo podría llevar conmigo

– ¡MARINETTE! – La chica se detuvo en seco y giró la cabeza para encarar a Adrien, dándole toda su atención – Yo lo puedo cuidar.

Se sorprendió de escuchar la propuesta de su amigo (y también de que su grito no despertara a Louis) – Muchas gracias, Adrien, pero no podría pedirte eso, es demasiado.

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que dejaste que me quedara aquí

– No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tardar – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – Y de cualquier manera no sabes cuidar a un bebé

– Puedes dejarme instrucciones, y yo podría buscar en internet como cambiar un pañal y listo – le respondió colocando la mano que tenía libre sobre su hombro - Si necesitara algo podría llamarte a tu teléfono.

Meditó por un momento la propuesta y aceptó poco convencida. Después se excusó para arreglarse velozmente. Una vez en la puerta, le entregó al rubio una hoja de papel y besó la frente de su hijo.

– Esta es una lista de las horas a las que come Louis, dejé suficientes botellas en la nevera, intenta no bebértelas todas - guiñó un ojo con esto último – También anoté los números de mis padres y de Alya, todo lo que pueda necesitar Louis está en su cuarto; y Adrien… - dijo con una sonrisa – Gracias.

Y se marchó. Sus dudas tendrían que esperar a ser resueltas en otros momento.

– Muy bien, amiguito – le susurró al bebé, frotando suavemente su barriguita – Estamos solos tú y yo.

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, y también a los que dejan reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :)**

 **Concuerdo con Rorii-chan, una de mis bromas favoritas de este fandom es Marinette borracha xDd y sí, es verdad que hice que la historia avanzara muy rápido, pero no la quería extender mucho, porque ya me conozco y luego es probable que la inicie a hacer muy tediosa (porque no sé escribir historias muy largas). Y NellyDD, no hay palabras para describir el horror que han de estar viviendo por allá, pero espero que tú y tu familia se encuentren bien :(**

 **En otras noticias… obviamente uno no alimenta a un bebé que no conoce con un algo que ni siquiera sabe si puede comer, o sin las condiciones adecuadas… pero Adrien se vería muy lindo haciéndolo, así que por qué no :P mmm y nuca he calentado un biberón, pero recuerdo que un profesor de microbiología dijo que para checar si un biberón estaba listo cuando lo pudiéramos tolerar en el antebrazo. De hecho, habrán notado que no sé mucho sobre bebés xD (con gusto acepto sugerencias)**

 **Besitos :)**


	4. Adrien El Niñero

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo IV.

– Muy bien, Louis – Adrien se dirigió al bebé que tenía en brazos – Ahora que mami se fue, ¿te parece si volvemos a dormir?

Como respuesta, el pequeño se retorció irritado y comenzó a llorar.

– Tomaré eso como un no – Dijo meciéndolo suavemente – ¿Aún tienes hambre?

Pero el bebé sólo lloró más fuerte.

– ¡Por amor al camembert, hazlo callar! – dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite en la valija de Adrien.

– ¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? – le respondió el rubio, alejando un poco a Louis, cuando de repente un penetrante aroma se filtró por su nariz – Creo que ya sé qué sucede.

Se acercó al bebé a la cara para poder olfatear mejor, alejándolo inmediatamente – ¡Cielos, Louis, creo que te estás descomponiendo! Plagg, necesito una mano para cambiarle el pañal.

– Ni sueñes – dijo desvergonzado el kwami, encaminándose de nuevo a su anterior guarida – Si me necesitas, estaré tomando una merecida siesta.

– Pero qué holgazán más impertinente – murmuró Adrien para sí mismo – Bien, tendré que hacer esto solo.

El muchacho se dirigió al cuarto del bebé, donde Marinette le había indicado que se encontraban los pañales, entre otras cosas, y recostó al infante en la mesa plegable, removiéndole la pijamita de una sola pieza.

Sin saber qué hacer enseguida, se sacó el smartphone del bolsillo y buscó instrucciones para cambiar un pañal.

Veinte minutos y cuatro pañales después lo consiguió, ahora el rubio se encontraba husmeando entre los cajones de una de las cómodas para conseguir ropa limpia, se demoró varios minutos admirando las diferentes piezas, conociendo a su amiga, lo más probable es que ella hubiera confeccionado más de uno de los modelos. Finalmente seleccionó un atuendo de su agrado y se lo colocó pacientemente a Louis, quien aparentemente prefería estar desnudo.

Con un Louis aseado y vestido en un mameluco de _Chat Noir_ , se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un frasco de puré de manzana para bebé, tal y como dejó indicado Marinette, y aprovechó para prepararse un café.

Depositó al niño en su silla alta y abrió el frasco, captando al momento su atención, y la de Plagg, quien apareció nuevamente después de ver que la alerta de pañal sucio había terminado. Vació el contenido en un plato de bebé y leyó de reojo la lista de anotaciones de Marinette.

– De acuerdo, campeón, mami dijo que estás aprendiendo a comer tú solo – dijo colocando una cucharita de plástico al lado del plato.

Se giró para beber un sorbo de su taza, y no pasaron dos segundos antes de escuchar como un objeto se impactaba sobre el suelo. Mirando hacia abajo encontró el puré de manzana esparcido por todo el lugar y a un risueño Louis que se movía inquieto en su asiento.

El rubio volvió su vista hacia la lista y esta vez leyó detenidamente: "No le quites la vista de encima, le gusta tirar su comida".

Plagg se colocó en el hombro de Adrien, y se burló escandalosamente de su portador – Eres un desastre, chico – dijo dejando de reír y volando lejos del muchacho, quien se había tirado al piso a limpiar los restos de comida dispersa, y acomodándose en la cabeza de Louis, quien no se inmutó ni un poco ante la presencia del kwami.

– No es gracioso, Plagg – alegó el rubio – Y no deberías de dejar que Louis te viera.

– Es un bebé, no me recordará – razonó el kwami, volando alrededor de Louis, que intentaba atraparlo torpemente y sin mucho éxito.

– Entonces podrías ayudarme a limpiar esto.

– Sí podría, pero alguien tiene que vigilar a mini-Adrien – se excusó Plagg perezosamente.

– No lo llames así – dijo Adrien incorporándose y depositando los residuos en el contenedor de basura. Tomó otro frasco y una cuchara limpia y tomó asiento en la silla más cercana al comedero del niño.

– ¿Por qué no? Se parece mucho a ti, y es igual de irritante.

– Igual no creo que sea apropiado – comentó mientras alimentaba a un contento Louis, que hacía ruidos de emoción con cada bocado.

Una vez que el bebé terminó, Adrien limpió cuidadosamente su rostro embarrado y se lo echó al hombro para darle unas ligeras palmaditas. Lo dejó en esa posición y lo meció suavemente, hasta que cayó dormido.

Suspiró aliviado, pero siguió caminando y meciendo al bebé con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Se detuvo para observar las fotos colgadas en la pared y una que otra colocada sobre una mesa a la entrada del departamento. Cogió una donde aparecía Marinette abrazando a un Louis de un mes de nacido; pudo percibir amor en la mirada de la pelinegra, había algo que le recordaba a su propia madre.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando recordó las palabras de la chica: " _¿Quieres saber quién es su padre? Es Chat Noir_ ". Adrien sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas, claramente tendría que hablar con ella pronto, pero no era conveniente llegar a conclusiones apresuradas.

El estridente sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo atendió antes de que el ruido pudiera despertar al bebé. Era Marinette.

– ¿Hola? – contestó el rubio en un susurro.

– Hola, Adrien – escuchó al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo te va? ¿Louis te ha causado problemas?

– ¡NO! Digo, no, para nada…

– Sólo quería avisarte que es probable que en una hora termine con todo esto… y me preguntaba si… tal vez… te gustaría almorzar juntos, ya sabes, para agradecerte y eso.

– Me encantaría – contestó el rubio sorprendido por la invitación de su amiga.

– ¡Genial! ¿Te importaría si nos viéramos en el parque _Montsouris_? A Louis le gusta mucho, y conozco una cafetería excelente cerca de ahí.

– Por supuesto, allá te esperamos – dijo Adrien con una sonrisa, que Marinette pudo distinguir incluso a través del teléfono.

Aunque aún quedaba tiempo para encontrarse con la chica, decidió que un poco de aire fresco no les caería mal, tanto a Louis como a él. Así que cogió el porta-bebé que observó en el cuarto del niño, ajustándolo a las medidas de su cuerpo, que era mucho más ancho que el de Marinette. Después metió algunos pañales, un cambio de ropa, un frasco de alimento para bebé y otros objetos a una pañalera con estampado de catarinas. Enseguida se acomodó al bebé dormido en el pecho y a su kwami en el compartimento extra y salió del departamento.

Al inicio consideró pedir un taxi, pero el día era muy agradable y el parque donde se reuniría con Marinette no quedaba muy lejos, así que optó por tomar el metro y caminar el resto del recorrido.

En el metro una mujer comenzó a hacer caras ridículas para distraer a Louis, quien parecía muy entretenido y reía ocasionalmente. Al rubio le resultó imposible no sonreír ante esto.

– Tienes un hijo encantador – le comentó la mujer cuando se acercó a la puerta para esperar la siguiente parada.

– Él no… no es – balbuceó intentando corregir a la mujer, pero ésta ya había salido del transporte – mi hijo.

Pronto fue el turno de Adrien de bajar, y se dispuso a caminar el trayecto que quedaba. Cuando llegó al parque se sentó en una de las bancas vacías, con un árbol que le proporcionaba buena sombra. El calor lo impulsó a comprar un helado a un vendedor ambulante.

– ¿El helado está en la lista de cosas que puedes comer? – le preguntó al bebé, que aún colgaba de su pecho y arrimó la golosina a su rostro – No le diré nada a tu mamá si tú tampoco lo haces.

Louis se embarró la cara con el helado de fresa, y el rubio recordó con tristeza como su padre le había prohibido ese tipo de alimentos cuando era niño.

Una mujer de apariencia mayor se aproximó a él y tomó asiento a su lado, fijando su vista en el pequeño que ocasionalmente lamía torpemente el helado y en el rubio que inmediatamente limpiaba su cara.

– Tu bebé es muy adorable, jovencito – comentó la anciana dulcemente – Se parece mucho a ti.

– Yo… – Adrien se sonrojó, pero esta vez no intentó corregirla, después de todo no tenía sentido explicarle – Gracias.

Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto. Tenía que admitir que el bebé era indiscutiblemente adorable, y Marinette esa una de sus mejores amigas. Si todo funcionaba con su padre y decidía mudarse de regreso a París, podría convivir más tiempo con ellos, o se convertiría en Adrien el Niñero… no, el tío Adrien. Sí, el tío divertido y consentidor Adrien.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola! Perdí mi racha, pero muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y dejan un review o un fav o un follow. Les juro que hacen mi día. Sonrío como tonta cuando leo los reviews :3**

 **Este capítulo no lo tenía contemplado, pero me pareció una buena idea de NellyDD, un poquito de Dadrien no le hace daño a nadie :3**

 **Y sí! Yo sé que es bien sabido que los niños y los borrachos no mienten, pero Adrien es un hermoso rol de canela despistado, y yo creo que es adorable.**

 **Por último, notarán que nunca he cuidado a un bebé, y eso se refleja en algunos errores que tengo, a pesar de las investigaciones que hago en internet. Por eso no duden en hacerme ver estos errores, o en hacer recomendaciones. Gracias a Alex108Sol por la oferta, quizá te haga alguna consulta x)**

 **Ohhh por cierto, vieron el nuevo trailer de la segunda temporada? Yo casi me muero de la felicidad :D**

 **Les mando mucho amor y muchos besitos :) de**


	5. La verdad

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo V.

Adrien deambuló por las aceras del parque, unos minutos atrás Marinette le había hablado por teléfono para avisarle dónde lo encontraría; en cuanto llegó ahí pudo observarla avanzando hacia él. Esa mañana no le había dado oportunidad de observar detenidamente el atuendo que llevaba: un sencillo conjunto formal de color negro, con unos tacones moderados que resaltaban sus largas piernas. Sin duda lucía radiante, y el rubio no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente hasta que estuvo frente a él.

– Veo que encontraste el portabebés – bromeó su amiga a modo de saludo, sacándolo del trance – Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas.

– No es ningún problema, la pasé bien – repuso sacudiendo el cabello de Louis afectivamente.

– Muchas gracias, Adrien – le respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa – No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, pero al menos puedo invitarte el almuerzo, conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí.

– Ir a almorzar suena genial, pero permíteme invitarte – le dijo Adrien – Después de todo yo soy el que está de intruso en tu casa.

La chica asintió y se dispuso a retirar a Louis del portabebés, cuando Adrien gentilmente la detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

– No es necesario, se podría despertar.

Marinette observó con dulzura a su hijo dormido cómodamente sobre el pecho de Adrien, cuya mano estaba situada en su espalda a manera de soporte. El trajecito de _Chat Noir_ no le pasó desapercibido, y una punzada de dolor invadió su mente, pues se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había fantaseado con esa imagen en más de una ocasión.

– Eres muy gentil – se forzó a sonreír, Adrien era muy dulce para su propio bien… y el de ella. Esa simple imagen había bastado para despertar sentimientos que creía sepultados muchos años atrás.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y juntos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida del parque. La pelinegra miraba fijamente sus pies, tropezando ocasionalmente. Pronto un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos y Adrien, quien también tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, decidió que era el mejor momento para _charlar_ con ella.

– Mari, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – comenzó, sin darle oportunidad de siquiera responder – ¿De casualidad recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste anoche?

– Lamento tanto que me hayas visto en ese estado – sintió sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí – Debes pensar que soy una pésima madre.

– Nada de eso, en realidad creo que eres increíble – nuevamente la chica se sonrojó – Pero hay algo que necesito saber, es sobre el padre de Louis.

– Creo que dejé muy claro que no quería hablar de eso – el tono de la chica se tornó un poco hostil.

– Lo sé, es sólo que tú dijiste…

– No sé lo que haya dicho, pero te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de hablar de eso – le interrumpió molesta.

– Marinette… – era ahora o nunca – ¿El papá de Louis es _Chat Noir_?

Se detuvo en seco, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El rubio paró unos pasos después, giró y se percató de la profunda tristeza que invadió los ojos de la chica.

– Yo… no… – murmuró, le faltaba el aire – No sé por qué dije eso, supongo que bebí más de la cuenta, pero él no es… ya sabes…

– Mari – tomó su barbilla y la levantó, de manera que pudiera mirarla a los ojos – Dime la verdad, por favor.

Una lágrima amenazó con escapar, pero ella era fuerte, lo había sido durante mucho tiempo y lo sería ahora, aunque estuviera rota por dentro.

– Hablemos en otro lugar – dijo con voz temblorosa – Alguien podría escuchar.

El resto del camino de regreso al departamento fue silencioso. Marinette no dejaba de reprocharse el imprudente descuido que cometió; mientras Adrien digería toda la información, la reacción de la chica había sido suficiente para confirmar su sospecha, pero necesitaba que ella lo dijera, ansiaba escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Sujetó a Louis lo más cerca que pudo, aferrándose a lo que ahora sabía que era suyo.

Cuando llegaron, la pelinegra le permitió pasar y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Retiró a Louis del portabebé, sin que Adrien lo evitara esta vez, y lo abrazó con fervor. El rubio se removió el accesorio, y no perdió más tiempo. Quería, _necesitaba_ saber más. Pero su amiga se le adelantó.

– No puedes decir nada – dijo con firmeza, olvidando momentáneamente todo cuanto la acongojaba.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? – insistió el ojiverde, aunque parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

– Sí – suspiró derrotada. Y entonces el corazón de Adrien se detuvo – Sólo que él no lo sabe.

" _Él lo sabe ahora"_ pensó.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – inquirió el rubio.

Hubo una pausa.

Marinette dudó por un momento, no estando segura si debía responder. Por una parte, era injusto para Alya y todas las personas que la apoyaron y que merecían conocer la verdad antes que Adrien, quien prácticamente era un extraño. Por otra parte, esto estropearía la minúscula oportunidad que aún esperaba tener con él. Pero se sentía tan bien decir la verdad al fin.

– Le dije cosas horribles, que lo nuestro había sido un error – había nostalgia en sus sollozos – Me arrepentí de todo lo que le dije, pero él se fue antes de que pudiera repararlo ... ni siquiera se despidió. Después descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, Adrien colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra. Tragó saliva antes de realizar la próxima pregunta.

– Tú… ¿lo amabas? – temía conocer la respuesta.

– Más que nada – finalmente dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran y se abrazó a sí misma, sin encontrar consuelo alguno – Pero ahora lo perdí para siempre, ni siquiera sé quién es. Y mi bebé va a crecer sin conocer a su padre porque yo fui una estúpida inmadura.

Adrien sabía que la chica decía la verdad, lo que significaba que, no sólo tenía un bebé con Marinette, sino que acababa de descubrir la identidad secreta de Ladybug, lo que lo convertía en el imbécil más grande de la Tierra, pero también en el más afortunado.

* * *

 **A/N: Gente guapa, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, favs y follows. Les mando todo mi amor :)**

 **Yo sé que esto ya parece telenovela, pero qué les digo, me encanta el drama cursi y predecible.**

 **No sé qué tan sutil fue, pero Adrien tocando el hombro de todos es una de mis cosas favoritas de la serie.** **Btw ¿alguien más piensa que Adrien ya sospecha que Marinette es Ladybug? ¿o que al menos a él le gusta también Mari? Porque yo sí, y es uno de mis _headcanons_ favoritos. Bueno, necesitaba sacarme eso del pecho antes de que se estrenara la segunda temporada!**

 **Besitos(!)**


	6. Una familia

**Antes que nada, abrí una encuesta que pueden encontrar en mi perfil (hasta arriba), para hacer esta historia más dinámica :D**

 **Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo VI.

Antes de que Adrien tuviera la oportunidad de intervenir, Marinette se acercó a su rostro y tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas.

– Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada – suplicó agobiada.

– Pero…

– ¡Promételo! – clamó, pasando sus manos a los hombros del rubio y agitándolo sutilmente.

– Marinette, por favor… – pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

– Tú no entiendes, me he esforzado estos últimos años para mantener todo _esto_ en secreto. Si alguien se enterara, podría poner a Louis en peligro, después de todo _Chat Noir_ y _Ladybug_ formaron muchos enemigos en el pasado. Yo no sé lo que haría si algo le llegara a pasar.

Adrien dejó de insistir para reflexionar por un momento las palabras de Marinette.

Por un lado, no quería continuar ocultándole la verdad, menos considerando el desprecio de su lady por los mentirosos. Y confiaba en sus habilidades (y las de Ladybug) para protegerlos a ambos de cualquier peligro.

Pero, por otro lado, transformarse enfrente de ella y decir " _Hey, soy Chat Noir, el que te dejó embarazada y desapareció_ " tampoco parecía ser la mejor idea.

Estaba de más decir que su mente era un caos total.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Anhelaba poder tomar un descanso de ser la personificación de la mala suerte sólo por una vez. Pero algo le decía que su problema necesitaba algo más que suerte para ser resuelto.

Por lo tanto continuó dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que reparó en que su testaruda amiga estaba hablando sola.

– ¿Adrien? – escuchó la voz de la pelinegra sacarle de su trance – ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

El susodicho la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, aún indeciso. Al no darle una respuesta inmediata, la chica volvió a tomarle las manos, atrayendo la atención total del muchacho.

– Necesito que ahora seas mi amigo, más que nunca – tenía que reconocer que, después de todos esos años, aún encontraba la tenacidad de la chica irresistible – Por favor, te ruego que no digas una sola palabra.

Aunque aún lo debatiera en su interior, rápidamente entendió que sus opciones se habían reducido a una sola: tendría que enamorarla como Adrien.

– Lo prometo – le ofreció una sonrisa, y después la envolvió en sus brazos afectivamente – Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola.

No importaba cuánto tiempo le llevara conseguirlo, recuperaría a su _lady_ y la oportunidad de formar una familia con ella.

* * *

 **A/N: Gente guapa, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, favs y follows. En serio me hacen muy muy feliz :)**

 **Éste fue un capítulo pequeño, porque no supe cómo hacer una transición a los capítulos que siguen. Intentaré actualizar pronto.**

 **Nos leemos, les mando abrazos y buena vibra.**


	7. Papá gato

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo VII.

Marinette fue la primera en separarse del abrazo, extrañando de inmediato la esencia intoxicante del muchacho. Compartir su secreto le confería una extraña sensación de alivio, aún si eso significaba renunciar a la diminuta oportunidad de tener con Adrien algo más que simple amistad.

Un audible gruñido llamó la atención de ambos adultos, y la pelinegra se incorporó para levantar a Louis de la andadera en la que lo había colocado.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – pronunció con un tono infantil, y el gruñido de se propio estómago le recordó que ellos también se habían saltado el almuerzo – Creo que con todo lo que pasó olvidamos comer.

– No hay problema, me alegra que pudiéramos hablar – admitió Adrien relajado - ¿Te parece si ordeno una pizza?

Marinette se limitó a asentir y agradecer en silencio con una sonrisa. Antes de que su hijo pudiera reprocharle nuevamente la falta de alimento, lo acomodó en su sillita alta. Preparó una sencilla receta de verduras que conocía de memoria, mientras escuchaba en el fondo las teclas del teléfono de Adrien.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente. Adrien se ofreció en más de una ocasión a ayudar a alimentar a un impaciente Louis, pero al bebé le pareció más divertido lanzar su puré sobre la camisa de diseñador del rubio, lo que resultó en varias burlas y disculpas simultáneas por parte de Marinette. Finalmente, Louis cayó rendido en los brazos de su madre, quien lo acomodó en su cuna, desprevenida de un rubio que la miraba con ternura.

Una vez que llegó la pizza, la pelinegra invitó a Adrien a acomodarse en la sala y seleccionar una película en el televisor, mientras ella servía sus bebidas. El rubio deslizó cuidadosamente un pedazo de pizza dentro de su camisa, esperando que esta vez Plagg no ensuciara su bolsillo interior; al mismo tiempo, Marinette se excusó y disimuladamente llevó un par de galletas para su propio kwami.

Después del ajetreo de los últimos días, finalmente ambos podían gozar de un momento de serenidad, o al menos era lo que Marinette pensaba, sin saber que el hombre que yacía a su lado se rompía la cabeza por ella.

Trascurrido poco más de una hora, la joven se levantó y dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, mientras Adrien recogía la loza usada.

– Es hora del baño – canturreó y restregó su nariz contra la del niño, sonriendo ante las adorables risas del bebé – Porque eres un bebé muy sucio, sí lo eres.

Adrien se acercó curioso a observar la escena, sólo para ser descubierto por la chica.

– Esto sólo me llevará un momento – le dijo, mientras se dirigía al baño – Puedes ponerte cómodo.

– En realidad, ¿crees que pueda ayudarte? – Marinette lo miró incrédula.

– ¿Estás seguro? No tardaré mucho.

– Muy seguro – respondió el rubio con más emoción de la prevista – Es decir, si voy a cuidar a Louis mientras me quedo en tu casa y tú trabajas, creo que sería necesario aprender todo lo esencial, como bañarlo, ¿no crees? – _"Qué excusa más patética, Agreste"_ Se reprochó mentalmente.

– Oh, Adrien, no tienes que cuidar a Louis, estoy segura de que tendrás otras cosas que hacer – la pelinegra ya había comenzado a abrir el grifo de la bañera.

– Pero quiero hacerlo – para ser honesto, nada lo haría más feliz - ¿Por favor?

Sólo para estar seguro, la miró con los ojos de cachorro que sabía que ella no podría resistir. Y, a juzgar por su cara, estaba dando resultado.

– Supongo que no hay problema, siempre y cuando no te quite mucho tiempo – advirtió, insegura de su decisión.

Continuó preparando el baño de Louis, a quien había acomodado en la silla de baño para bebé, asegurándose de que el agua estuviera a la temperatura adecuada. Adrien, por su parte, hacía muecas para entretenerlo.

Marinette recuperó su atención, mostrándole la rutina usual del bebé, colocando una tina especial dentro de la bañera.

– Utilizo esta tinita para minimizar el consumo de agua, cuando necesites bañarte la puedes retirar fácilmente. En aquel estante tengo toallas, jabón y pañales; la ropa la guardo en su habitación.

Adrien asintió, tomando nota en su mente.

– El agua necesita estar templada, su piel es muy sensible. Y tienes que cerrar la puerta para que no entre el aire frío, lo último que necesito es que se resfríe – comentó juguetona, pero seriamente.

Sumérgelo poco a poco, tienes que sostenerle firmemente el cuello y la cabeza – La chica le pasó a Louis – Anda, inténtalo tú.

Adrien obedeció ligeramente temeroso.

– Tienes que lavarlo con tu mano, y enjuagarlo con esta tacita – Adrien acató las instrucciones de la pelinegra – Y listo, ahora envuélvelo en una toalla seca y limpia.

Una vez que terminó de secar al bebé, el rubio se lo llevó al pecho y comenzó a frotar su cabecita húmeda con todo el cuidado posible.

– Antes lo bañaba tres veces a la semana, pero desde que comenzó a gatear prefiero hacerlo cada noche, a veces sólo con agua porque parece tranquilizarlo.

Después de toda la explicación, la chica pausó y observó la cara confundida de su amigo.

– Vaya, Marinette, haces que todo parezca tan sencillo.

– Deberías de haberme visto el primer mes desde que nació – admitió con una risa despreocupada – Tenía tanto miedo porque él parecía tan frágil y yo soy muy torpe.

Adrien sintió una punzada de culpa por no haber estado para ella todo este tiempo. Pero se concentró nuevamente cuando prosiguió con sus lecciones.

– Ahora nada más falta cambiarlo – no terminó de decir la frase, cuando salió del baño y regresó con un diminuto pijama – ¿Sabes cambiar un pañal?

El rubio recordó la tarea tan desagradable, pero se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa y depositar al pequeño en la moderna mesa plegable para poder colocarle el pañal limpio.

– Y no creo que tenga que decírtelo, pero nunca, **nunca** , jamás dejes solo a Louis en el baño, ni por un instante – remarcó la pelinegra, consiente de que el exmodelo era una de las personas más responsables que jamás pisaron la Tierra – Yo misma te destrozaría en pedacitos si algo le pasara a mi bebé.

" _Nuestro_ _bebé"_ corrigió Adrien en su mente y rio ante la amenaza de su amiga/futura-esposa.

– No te preocupes, lo cuidaré como a mi propio hijo – Adrien suprimió una sonrisa, colocando su mano derecha al frente y la izquierda sobre el corazón, y observó a la ojiazul sonrojarse ante su comentario.

– Bien, ahora únicamente tengo que esperar a que se duerma para poder tomar una ducha – comentó Marinette, cambiando el tema. Intentó tomar a Louis de los brazos a Adrien, pero él le indicó con una mano que no era necesario.

– Yo me encargo de eso – le comentó, sin apartar la mirada del niño.

– Eres mi héroe – Marinette le sonrió cálidamente, sin conocer lo cierto de su argumento – No me tardaré, lo prometo.

Con eso, el rubio salió del baño y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación de Louis. Una vez ahí, caminó en círculos con el bebé en brazos, meciéndolo rítmicamente, pero no parecía querer conciliar el sueño.

– Vamos, Louis, necesito ganar puntos con tu mamá – pero los gorjeos alegres del niño le indicaban que no tenía ninguna intención de dormir aún – ¿Qué te parece un cuento? ¿Conoces a el dúo más poderoso de París? Primero está _Ladybug_ – el niño emitió un gritito – sí, esa es mamá; y luego está el atractivo _Chat Noir_ , aquí entre nosotros, ese soy yo, sólo que tu mami aún no lo sabe…

Le contó algunas de sus anécdotas favoritas, y estaba tan embebido en su propia historia, que nunca se percató de que Marinette había salido de la ducha, y la susodicha ahora se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, enternecida por la imagen que presenciaba.

– ¿ _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_? – cuestionó la elección del rubio, y éste alcanzó a distinguir lo que únicamente podía ser nostalgia en los ojos de la que ahora sabía que era su compañera contra el crimen.

– Creo que yo tenía, algo así como, una obsesión con ellos en la preparatoria – susurró para evitar despertar a Louis – Y creo que este _peque_ se merecía algo más emocionante que _Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz_.

La chica rio por lo bajo y agradeció a su amigo, tomando al bebé y recostándolo cariñosamente sobre su cuna.

– Creo que nosotros también deberíamos de dormir, mañana me espera un largo día llenando papeleo – se excusó y agradeció nuevamente.

Un breve impulso de valentía se apoderó del cuerpo de Adrien, y antes de que la chica entrara a su habitación, se aproximó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

– Marinette, me preguntaba si tú… tal vez, te gustaría… tú sabes – y, tan rápido como llegó el valor que había sentido, desapareció – Quisieras salir conmigo.

La aludida parpadeó en sorpresa, sin entender completamente las palabras del chico.

– ¿Quieres que salgamos con Nino y Alya? – preguntó casualmente.

– No – se apresuró a responder – Sólo tú y yo.

Le llevó unos segundos reflexionar en la propuesta que acababa de escuchar, pero pronto se percató de que Adrien aún esperaba una respuesta.

– ¿Tú y yo? ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

– ¿Por qué no lo sería? Somos dos amigos intentando ponerse al día con sus vidas.

Entonces él la veía como una amiga. Quería convencerse de que eso era mejor que nada, pero una parte de ella quería algo más que simple amistad.

– Oh, claro – contestó, y Adrien pudo apreciar como la tristeza invadió sus ojos súbitamente – Supongo que mañana podemos ir a cenar, en cuanto me desocupe.

– Genial – Y con eso se retiró a su improvisada cama en la sala, extasiado de conseguir una cita con la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien se levantó antes que Marinette, dándole el tiempo suficiente para prepararle el desayuno, y apaciguar a un madrugador Louis. Marinette le agradeció nuevamente por todo y se dispuso a irse.

– Adiós, mi adorado príncipe – se despidió de Louis con un sonoro beso en la frente, para después dirigirse al chico – Nos vemos luego, Adrien. Márcame si tienes algún problema.

– Lo haré, que tengas un buen día – y con eso cerró la puerta tras de él – Muy bien, Louis, otra vez estamos solos.

Se tomó un minuto para contemplar a Louis y apreciar lo mucho que se parecía a él. Acababa de conocerlo y ya estaba enamorado.

– ¿Sabes que dicen que los gatos adultos se comen a sus crías? – restregó su nariz afectuosamente contra la del bebé – Tú eres tan adorable que yo te comería a besos. Ahora vamos a ver si tu tía Alya te puede cuidar esta noche.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo sé que me tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo lamento muchooo, estoy pasando por ese horrible bloqueo. Pero, aun así, gracias a los que siguen la historia, y a los que dejan fav y follow. Me encantan los reviews, disfruto saber qué piensan y poder tomar en cuenta la retroalimentación a la hora de escribir, en serio, sus comentarios me hacen el día :)**

 **¡Feliz navidad, les mando un abrazote!**

 **Ohh por cierto, no sé si ese mito de que los gatos se comen a sus crías es cierto o no, pero me pareció tierno incluirlo…**


	8. La sospecha de Gabriel

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo VIII.

Mientras Adrien gozaba de una tranquila mañana con su hijo, en un lugar no muy lejano, otro Agreste miraba desconcertado la revista de chismes más popular de París que Nathalie había colocado junto a su programa de actividades para el día.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Nathalie? – demandó indignado Gabriel Agreste – ¿Acaso es un tipo de broma?

– No, Señor – Respondió monótonamente, examinando la revista y deteniéndose en una de las páginas que previamente había marcado – Pero me pareció que esto podría interesarle.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos cuando observó el encabezado del artículo " **Adrien Agreste presume a su nuevo bebé** ", acompañado de varias fotografías del modelo y un infante compartiendo un helado en el parque, y unas cuantas con Marinette al costado, sonriendo a ambos chicos. A juzgar por el paisaje de las imágenes, su hijo se encontraba de regreso en París.

Se levantó molesto, arremetiendo las palmas de la mano sobre el escritorio. No decidía si la cólera que estaba sintiendo se debía a descubrir que su hijo había regresado sin que él supiera, o a que éste había comenzado una familia por su cuenta y no lo quería en ella.

– Nathalie, necesito qué averigües más – dijo Gabriel, recobrando la compostura.

– No quiero llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, Señor – comentó la susodicha ajustando sus gafas y señalando a la mujer de las fotografías – Pero ella es una de sus trabajadoras.

Inclinó la cabeza para encarar a su asistente, que a pesar de todo mantenía el mismo aspecto inexpresivo, después regresó a la página, enfocando toda su atención en la chica. La reconoció y recordó con aborrecimiento un vergonzoso incidente en el que la había felicitado a ella y a su "esposo" cuando a ésta le ofrecieron su licencia de maternidad, a lo que tuvo que responder que, en realidad, era soltera.

– Tráela de inmediato a mi oficina – replicó el hombre impacientemente. Y con eso, Nathalie abandonó la habitación.

Después de lo que Gabriel Agreste consideró como una eternidad, Nathalie entró nuevamente a la oficina, con una tímida Marinette tras ella.

– ¿Quería verme, señor Agreste? – inquirió la joven, procurando no parecer intimidada por su jefe.

Gabriel no respondió de inmediato, en cambio, avanzó hacia el escritorio con los brazos en la espalda y la invitó a hacer lo mismo. Giró la revista de manera que quedara en dirección de la pelinegra y la acercó a ella.

Marinette echó un vistazo ligeramente confundida, pero en cuanto leyó el titular del artículo y observó las fotografías, ahogó un grito y después comprendió la probable y terrible conclusión a la que había llegado su jefe.

– Le aseguro que esto no es lo que parece – Se apresuró a decir, agitando sus manos delante de ella, y antes de que Gabriel pudiera responder, continuó su explicación – Adrien sólo lo estaba cuidando.

– Me podría explicar por qué Adrien, entre todas las personas, lo estaba cuidando – solicitó firmemente – Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué no me informó que **mi** hijo está en la ciudad?

Los nervios de Marinette incrementaban con cada segundo, jugaba inquietamente con las manos, mientras formulaba en su cabeza la explicación que le iba a dar a su jefe, sin que éstas pudieran afectar a Adrien de alguna manera.

– Ayer me informaron de un inconveniente que hubo con uno de los diseños, así que tenía que venir, pero no había nadie que pudiera cuidar a mi hijo – dijo lo más rápido que pudo, deteniéndose para tomar una bocanada de aire – El día anterior a ese, le ofrecí a Adrien quedarse conmigo unos días, y él se ofreció a cuidar a Louis a cambio.

El rostro de Gabriel se relajó ligeramente, pero su silencio invitó a la pelinegra a continuar.

– En cuanto a Adrien – comenzó, reuniendo el coraje para confrontar a su jefe – Con todo respeto Señor, pero los problemas que tengan ustedes dos no son de mi incumbencia.

Los ojos del diseñador se abrieron como platos ante la impertinencia de la joven, quien antes se había mostrado tímida y complaciente, por lo que el abrupto despliegue de actitud de su empleada sólo podía indicar que se trataba de una buena amiga de su hijo, y de alguna manera estaba agradecido por eso.

– En ese caso, puede retirarse – le dio la espalda, mientras Nathalie la dirigía a la salida de la oficina – Lamento el malentendido, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng.

Dejó que pasaran algunos segundos para asegurarse que la chica no escuchara, y se dirigió una vez más a su asistente.

– Nathalie, ¿qué edad tiene el bebé, exactamente? – la aludida revisó en su tableta electrónica los registros de la joven, entendiendo inmediatamente las intenciones de su jefe.

– Casi once meses, Señor.

Gabriel Agreste se demoró sólo un momento en realizar un sencillo cálculo mental, antes de responder.

– Interesante…

* * *

Marinette avanzó a un paso más veloz de lo acostumbrado hasta llegar a su propia oficina. Cerró la puerta de golpe, y se desplomó en su silla móvil, sintiendo como la agitación disminuía gradualmente, sin embargo, ésta fue remplazada por angustia. Por su culpa, Adrien se encontraba en un escándalo mediático que lo había metido en problemas con su padre.

De no ser por el familiar tono de llamada de su teléfono junto con la fotografía de Adrien, Marinette continuaría sumida en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió – ¿Todo está bien?

– Hola, Marinette, por supuesto, Louis está tomando una siesta – respondió Adrien al otro lado de la línea – Respecto a esta noche... hablé con Alya y resulta que Nino y ella no pueden cuidar a Louis esta noche.

" _¿Cuidar a Louis?"_ pensó Marinette _"¿Acaso no le agrada mi bebé?"_

– Pero afortunadamente habló tu mamá, quería saber si le ayudarías a reparar un vestido el fin de semana – continuó el rubio – Pero se sorprendió de que respondiera un hombre, y parecía emocionada cuando le dije que era yo.

La pelinegra se sonrojó, consciente de que su madre aun recordaba el fuerte enamoramiento que tuvo por el muchacho durante la preparatoria.

– El punto es que le conté que tú y yo saldríamos a cenar, y ella parecía más que dispuesta a cuidarlo – Marinette podía imaginárselo frotando su nuca.

– Eso es grandioso – comentó – Ahora tengo que regresar a trabajar. Nos vemos en la noche, Adrien.

Y con eso, colgó, dejando a un rubio sonriente al otro lado del teléfono.

– Nos vemos, Milady.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió agonizantemente lento, pero una vez que terminó, Marinette se apresuró a llegar a casa. Le dirigió un saludo breve a Adrien y se encerró en su habitación. Rápidamente retocó su maquillaje, y enseguida se colocó un vestido que había confeccionado para ella, pero que aún no se había presentado la oportunidad de usar.

– Estoy lista – dijo saliendo de la habitación, capturando de inmediato la atención del rubio, que anteriormente se encontraba sentado en el sillón haciendo muecas a Louis.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella se quedó boquiabierto. Sabía que era hermosa, pero ese elegante vestido de falda amplia la hacía lucir despampanante.

– Luces hermosa – murmuró, inconsciente de haberlo hecho en voz alta – Es decir, te ves muy linda.

Marinette se sonrojó y rio por lo bajo, avanzando hacia él, contemplando de cerca el modesto traje del muchacho – Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

Adrien se incorporó con Louis aún en brazos y tomó la pañalera del bebé – Preparé todo lo que Louis podría necesitar, ¿nos vamos? – La chica asintió dulcemente y juntos se dirigieron a casa de sus padres.

Después de una larga despedida, Adrien consiguió un taxi para llevarlos al restaurante donde había hecho una reservación, y sorprendentemente encontró doloroso dejar a su bebé, claro que no lo admitiría enfrente de Marinette, aún.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Felices fiestas! Les traigo esta breve actualización, es probable que mañana tenga lista la siguiente parte.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia (significa que son tan clichés como yo xD), les mando muchos abrazos. Y muchas muchas gracias también a los que dejan sus reviews (que me ponen increíblemente contenta), muchos besos :3 Les agradezco por ahí sus buenos deseos y las vibras para romper el asqueroso bloqueo! :D**

 **Saludos!**


	9. Otro error

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo IX.

Adrien aguardaba (una vez más) a que Marinette finalizara su llamada telefónica. Daba un ocasional sorbo a su copa de vino mientras observaba la preocupación disiparse de los ojos de la pelinegra.

– Mamá dice que Louis tiró su plato de comida – comentó con una risita ante la bufonada de su hijo.

– Me ha pasado – admitió con falsa molestia – Ese pequeño arruinó una buena playera de diseñador.

– Lo lamento tanto– la expresión de Marinette se tornó seria y apenada – Es por eso que no me gusta que otras personas lo cuiden. Louis es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Adrien no tenía la intención de provocar tal angustia en su amiga con ese comentario.

– Era una broma, Marinette – el rubio posó su mano sobre la de Marinette, logrando que ella levantara la mirada – Me alegra pasar tiempo con él, y sabes que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Marinette quedó pasmada, buscando las palabras para responder, sin suerte alguna. Fue un alivio que el mesero apareciera con sus aperitivos.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, la pelinegra contempló la decoración del pequeño establecimiento; no se trataba de un lugar elegante, pero tenía clase y cierto encanto, creando un espacio acogedor, igual que Adrien.

Dirigió su mirada al muchacho y sonrió para sí misma.

– Louis y yo pasamos un día increíble – comentó, revisando la galería de imágenes de su teléfono – Aquí está tomando jugo, y aquí está mordiendo el control remoto en lugar de la nueva mordedera que le compré, y aquí está tomando una siesta, ¿no es el bebé más adorable?

Adrien continuó deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil, sin percatarse del brillo que inundaba los ojos de la joven madre.

– En ésta estamos terminando de hacer unas compras, sé que tiene suficiente ropa, pero había tantas cosas lindas que no pude resistirme – contó Adrien con una sonrisa, mostrándole a la pelinegra el autorretrato con un sonriente Louis – Oh, y aquí estamos alimentando a las palomas para molestar al oficial _Raincomprix_.

Marinette apenas era capaz de contener la alegría mientras miraba alucinada cada una de las fotografías, sin embargo, la felicidad fue remplazada con angustia cuando terminó de reparar en las palabras del rubio.

– Espera, ¿volviste a salir con Louis? ¡¿En público?! – inquirió retóricamente – ¡Tu padre va a matarme!

– ¿Mi padre? – preguntó mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto?

Marinette reflexionó por un momento, pero razonó que no tenía sentido prolongar más la espera para contarle a Adrien sobre la incómoda conversación que había tenido esa mañana.

– Yo… trabajo para Gabriel Agreste – distinguió confusión en la mirada del ojiverde – Y hoy habló conmigo sobre un " _asunto_ " – comentó, haciendo énfasis con los dedos en la última palabra.

– ¿Un " _asunto_ "? – imitó el gesto, aún desconcertado.

– Al parecer te tomaron algunas fotografías de incógnito con Louis… y, por algún motivo… pensaron que era tu hijo – lo último lo mencionó más como una pregunta, una obvia pesadumbre ahogaba su voz – Y tu papá las vio en una revista. Estoy muy apenada.

Adrien observó la postura encorvada de la chica, como si intentara ocultarse debajo de la mesa. La tomó por el mentón y la levantó lentamente, hasta que estuvieran frente a frente.

– Marinette, no tienes por qué sentirte apenada, los _paparazzis_ siempre se están metiendo en asuntos ajenos – le aseguró, desprevenido del temblor de rodillas que ocasionaba en la pelinegra tan sólo con su tacto – Y, además, Louis es un niño maravilloso, me siento halagado de que alguien piense que es mi hijo – añadió con un guiño.

Lo último no hizo nada por desaparecer el intenso rubor que se expandía por la cara de Marinette.

– Y en cuanto a Padre, supongo que ya es tiempo de visitarlo – admitió, tomando otro sorbo a su copa – ¿Te soy sincero? Ni siquiera recuerdo claramente por qué me enojé.

– Estoy segura de que, sea lo que sea, lo resolverán – Marinette posó su mano encima de la de él, robándole una sonrisa, cambiando radicalmente su expresión y cruzando los brazos – Por cierto, no pude evitar notar en las fotos que le diste helado a _mi_ bebé.

Adrien se limitó a reír inocentemente.

* * *

Con la placentera compañía la noche avanzaba rápidamente. Poco a poco, la comida comenzaba a agotarse y los temas de conversación se tornaban más triviales, pero no menos interesante.

Marinette tomó su teléfono y se excusó para marcar una vez más a sus padres para preguntar por su bebé; sin embargo, Adrien la detuvo, tomándola delicadamente por la muñeca y descendiendo hasta su mano.

– Louis está bien – afirmó, trazando círculos en el dorso de su mano.

– Lo sé, es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una cita… – pero se alarmó ante sus propias palabras e inmediatamente intentó corregirse – Es decir, no es que esto sea una cita, tú entiendes, yo sólo… lo que quise decir es que Louis demanda todo mi tiempo.

– Descuida, creo que es adorable que te preocupes por él – aún frotaba su mano reconfortantemente – Creo que es admirable todo el trabajo que has hecho criándolo.

– Eso lo dices porque no has estado por aquí últimamente – una puñalada directa al corazón de Adrien – Pero solía ser un desastre al principio, estaba tan asustada de todo, y en ocasiones no dejo de pensar que podría llegar a ser una terrible madre.

– Tonterías, yo pienso que eres maravillosa – bufó Adrien, logrando otro sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, que después de dudar un momento, balbuceó un tímido "gracias".

– Y ahora que esté en París podré pasar más tiempo con ustedes – expresó Adrien – Eso si tú me lo permites.

– Por supuesto, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

– ¿Quieres escuchar un secreto? – la chica asintió, esperando a que el rubio continuara – Pienso que ya es hora de mudarme de nuevo a París, hay cosas por las que vale la pena regresar – Ante esto, Marinette no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de esperanza.

* * *

Después de varios postres, (algunas copas de vino), y lo que parecía una interminable disputa por la cuenta, ambos se encontraban saliendo del restaurante.

– Muchas gracias por la cena – dijo Marinette dulcemente – Por todo, en realidad.

– También lo pasé muy bien.

– Adrien… – la pelinegra lo detuvo por el brazo cuando se encontraban en la esquina de la calle, sintiéndose nuevamente como una adolescente – ¿Esto fue una cita?

El aludido miró fijamente los ojos expectantes de la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa.

– **Es** una cita, aún no termina – la atrajo tiernamente por la cintura, y acercó su rostro al de ella, tanto que podía sentir su aliento cálido – Y, si me lo permitieras, me encantaría tener otra.

Marinette no supo si fue el alcohol, pero terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios con los de Adrien. Eran cálidos, tan suaves como un pétalo de rosa, y tenían sabor a miel y vino tinto. Era un beso lento, pero firme. Se separaron tímidamente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en los labios, Adrien apartó algunos cabellos rebeldes que rozaban el rostro de Marinette, y su mirada descendió nuevamente a los labios de la chica. Esta vez no se contuvieron.

Adrien arremetió sus labios contra los de Marinette, aferrado ansiosamente a su espalda, mientras ella paseaba sus dedos en los rizos dorados del muchacho. Pronto se encontró pidiendo permiso para poder explorar el interior de su boca. La chica descendió gustosa su mandíbula, saboreando la lengua del rubio, deleitada por la sensación tan nueva y tan familiar al mismo tiempo. Continuaron devorándose el uno al otro, ignorando sus alrededores. En ese momento sólo importaban ellos.

No fue hasta que la necesidad de inhalar oxígeno los obligó a separarse, y la pelinegra aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse al oído del chico.

– ¿Te gustaría que regresáramos al departamento? – la propuesta sonó más tímida de lo que Marinette hubiera querido. El rubio la miró con desconcierto y ella se apresuró a seguir – Aunque si no quieres no hay problema.

– ¡NO! – Corrigió Adrien ansioso – No es eso, ¿y Louis?

La pelinegra lo miró aliviada – Puedo recogerlo por la mañana – le aseguró, mandándole una mirada sagaz.

– Entonces qué esperamos – le tendió una mano que la pelinegra aceptó gustosa.

* * *

Tan pronto la chica aseguró la puerta tras ella, besó a Adrien nuevamente, dando un ocasional mordisco a su labio inferior, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo comenzó a dirigir hacia la habitación principal. Él correspondió a la acción tomando una de sus piernas y acariciándola apasionadamente por debajo de la falda moteada pero sin extralimitarse, el cosquilleo se esparcía en cada zona que tocaba, y ella aprovechó para levantar la otra pierna y enrollarla alrededor de su cintura, sucumbiendo ante la estimulante sensación.

Marinette se aferró al pecho de Adrien, sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenado, mientras era consiente de que su propio corazón amenazaba con escapar de su tórax. Adrien comenzó a trazar besos en el cuello descubierto de la pelinegra, y saboreó con lujuria el dulce gemido que escapó de su garganta.

Antes de continuar, hizo un poco de distancia y apoyó sus brazos sobre la espalda de la ojiazul para darle soporte – ¿Estás segura? – preguntó agitado.

Ella en respuesta lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa y continuó besándolo desenfrenadamente. Pero cuando la imagen fugaz e inoportuna de _Chat Noir_ se filtró en los pensamientos de Marinette, ésta se liberó del fuerte agarre del rubio, cayendo abruptamente sobre la cama. La mirada perpleja de Adrien lo decía todo.

– Lo lamento – se disculpó, ofreciéndole la mano para que se incorporara – Tal vez fuimos demasiado rápido.

– No es eso, yo soy la que lo lamenta – los ojos eléctricos de su compañero persistían en su cabeza – Es sólo que no es justo para ti.

– Marinette… – intentó razonar, pero fue interrumpido soezmente.

– Tú no entiendes, eres un hombre increíble, y me gustas – le confesó tomándole de las manos – Y todo este tiempo me dije a mí misma que era tiempo de seguir con mi vida… pero no puedo – de repente el suelo parecía más interesante – No sé si podría llegar a quererte por completo cuando la mitad de mi corazón aún le pertenece a otra persona.

Marinette lucía afligida, tan vulnerable, sin duda no se merecía nada de lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Y Adrien se quebró.

Se levantó de la cama, invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo. La abrazó e inmediatamente agachó la mirada, para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que amenazaban con liberar las escasas lágrimas que se habían formado alrededor de ellos.

– Mari, necesito que me escuches con atención – en ningún momento apartó la mirada de ella – Lamento con cada fibra de mi ser no haber estado para ustedes dos todo este tiempo, pero te amo. No existen palabras para decirte cuánto.

La pelinegra ahogó un grito y abrió los ojos como platos.

– Y aunque no puedas perdonarme y no puedas amarme de nuevo, te suplico que no me saques de la vida de Louis – Solo entonces agachó la mirada, ocultando sus propias lágrimas – No lo soportaría.

El cuerpo paralizado de la chica se relajó en los brazos de Adrien, pero se obligó a separarse de él después de su declaración.

– ¿Por qué? – exigió, aún conmocionada – ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Louis?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? – le respondió, leyendo la expresión densa de la pelinegra – ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos? ¿Las noches que nos desvelamos vigilando París, las carreras hacia la _Torre Eiffel_ , el chocolate caliente y las galletas que me llevaste cuando te conté que estaba muy molesto con mi padre? ¿Recuerdas que ese día me abrazaste hasta que dejé de llorar? – Hizo una pausa, dejando que toda la información encajara en su cabeza – ¿Recuerdas **la** noche? Entramos en una habitación de _Le_ _Grand Paris_ sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a la mañana siguiente me dijiste que había sido error, que yo había sido un error… y luego te marchaste.

El cuerpo de Marinette estaba rígido nuevamente, y las lágrimas parecían no dejar de fluir ahora. Le hacía falta el aire, pero sus pulmones no cooperaban.

– ¿Cómo no querría pasar cada segundo de vida que me queda a tu lado y el de Louis, si es lo que amo más que a nada? – y finalizó con la sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizó durante tantos años – Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme,... _M'lady_.

* * *

 **N/A: Heeeey, ¿quién creen que prometió un capítulo nuevo cuatro días atrás y no lo hizo? Jajaja pero aquí está, ya estamos más cerca del final :D No saben cuánto esperaba escribir este capítulo, me salió más corto de lo que esperaba, pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Mil gracias a los que aún siguen la historia, los adoro. Y también gracias por los reviews, me ponen súper feliz, por favor acepten este abracito virtual.**

 **Por favor noten que tengo cero experiencia escribiendo escenas semi-smut (obvio todo dentro de clasificación T, ¿sí, no?), creo que hasta me coloré un poco xD pero por algo se empieza… creo.**

 **¡No es que les interese, pero esta es la primera pieza que escribo con más de 2000 palabras! Yo sé que aún se considera cortita, y aunque para algunas personas no es nada, para mí es un gran logro porque las palabras no me fluyen con tanta facilidad a la hora de redactar :D**


	10. En picada

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo X.

La voz de Adrien aún resonaba en la cabeza de Marinette, pero nada de lo que decía parecía tener sentido. Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón retumbando en sus oídos, el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones no parecía suficiente, tanto que su vista se nubló por un momento, y buscó a tientas el borde de su cama para apoyarse.

Le llevó algunos segundos asimilar el peso de sus palabras. Se encontraba desorientada, sus ojos vagaban frenéticamente en todas las direcciones de la habitación, pero finalmente se detuvo en la mirada afligida de Adrien.

Y entonces fue su fin.

El cabello rubio, su atractivo perfil, los fuertes brazos que en una infinidad de ocasiones la habían sostenido y en los que alguna vez se sintió protegida… los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que, a pesar de la esclera incolora, brillaban con la misma fiereza felina que sólo una persona podría poseer, y que su hijo había heredado. Ahora no sólo veía a Adrien.

El muchacho decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que la chica asimilara toda la información, aunque por dentro se muriera por abrazarla y rogarle que lo aceptara de vuelta.

La pelinegra estaba aturdida por el nuevo descubrimiento, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y era incapaz de escuchar otra cosa que el molesto zumbido que incrementaba en sus oídos. Se esforzó por negarlo, simplemente no podía ser verdad, las cosas no podían ser así de sencillas.

Poco a poco, comenzó a recobrar el aliento. Temblorosamente levantó la mano y señaló a Adrien.

– T… tú – fue lo único que atinó a decir con voz trémula.

Él guardó silencio, aún no se atrevía a decir nada, así que optó por avanzar unos pasos precavidos hacia ella.

– Eres _Chat_ … – murmuró para sí misma con un hilo de voz.

Adrien asintió, inseguro de cómo actuar. Aunque todas las pruebas lo indicaban, fue la confirmación del rubio la que le permitió aceptarlo finalmente.

– ¡Eres _Chat Noir_! – repitió, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y cubriendo su boca ante la sorpresa.

La ironía de su situación era increíble, casi hilarante. Fue invadida por una oleada de emociones; ira, tristeza, culpa, y quizás ¿alivio? Saber que estuvieron bailando uno alrededor del otro por tantos años, que podrían haber estado juntos y sido felices sin tan sólo ella le hubiera confiado su identidad secreta, hacía que la bilis le subiera a la garganta. ¡Oh! Tenía que ser una cruel jugada del destino. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue echarse a reír.

Su reacción lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaba preparado para recibir una cachetada, palabras de odio, incluso reconocía la posibilidad de que ella irrumpiera en llanto. Sin embargo, distinguió cierta amargura y sarcasmo en la risotada de la pelinegra que le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca.

– ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! – bufó.

Avanzó amenazadoramente y él colocó sus brazos al frente en manera defensiva. Se detuvo y reflexionó las implicaciones de la revelación de Adrien.

– Entonces sabes que yo soy Ladybug – no era una pregunta, pero él igualmente asintió y tragó duro. La ansiedad lo iba a destruir – Eso significa que tú sabes que Louis es…

Sabía lo que iba a decir, y no pudo evitar asentir nuevamente y sonreír con orgullo al recordar al pequeño bebé. Intentó colocar una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, pero al hacer contacto ésta lo retiró abruptamente.

– ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo! – exclamó. El fuego en sus ojos le recordó a _Ladybug_ durante una batalla. Esa era la reacción que esperaba… y no le estaba gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba la conversación – Y no dijiste nada… ¿por qué?

– Estaba asustado – confesó con la voz cortada, era la pregunta que esperaba no tener que responder, porque ninguna explicación era suficiente para expresar el temor que sentía a ser rechazado.

Al ver que ella no hablaba, optó por continuar.

– Creí que me odiarías por haberme ido, y supongo que temí que me alejaras de Louis – se preguntó si ella estaba consciente del profundo amor que sentía por ambos – Y pensé que, si _Adrien_ lograba enamorarte, podríamos estar juntos los tres, como una familia.

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco al escuchar la confesión del rubio. Él la amaba ambas partes de ella. Y los dos hombres que ella amaba eran el mismo. En teoría eso resolvía todos sus problemas, ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces se sentía más confundida que nunca?

– Yo pensaba decírtelo, te lo juro – le aseguró, suplicando que sus ojos reflejaran la honestidad que depositó en cada palabra – De verdad lamento todo lo que sucedió.

Marinette mentiría si dijera que no soñó incontables noches con la misma escena, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que se volvería realidad. El destino le había regresado a su gatito de la manera menos esperada, y lo único que se interponía entre ellos era el inmenso dolor que él le causó con su partida.

Sus rodillas cesaron de temblar, adoptó una postura firme y lo encaró. Aún tenía mucho que decir.

– ¿Lo lamentas? – su expresión se endureció, y Adrien jamás se sintió más intimidado – ¿Crees que una disculpa es suficiente?

– Yo… – pero fue agresivamente interrumpido.

– Con una disculpa no me devuelves las noches que te lloré, pensando que nunca podría encontrarte de nuevo. ¡No puedes deshacer las mentiras que tuve que inventar porque no había manera de explicar que tengo un hijo con _Chat Noir_! – espetó, liberando cada gramo de adrenalina que se había acumulado en su sistema – Tus disculpas no cambian pañales, y tampoco me regresan el tiempo que tuve que dejar a _mi_ bebé con incontables niñeras.

Cada palabra se enterraba como navajas afiladas en el corazón de Adrien, porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

– Mari, por favor, si yo hubiera sabido… – suplicó el rubio al borde – Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada… te juro por mi prodigio que jamás me hubiera marchado.

La habitación se derrumbó en un silencio tan profundo que el único sonido distinguible era la respiración acelerada del chico. La expresión de Marinette pasó de coraje a una tristeza desoladora, y entonces Adrien se percató de la implicación de sus palabras.

– ¿Sólo así? – murmuró herida, abrazándose a sí misma para darse un poco de consuelo – ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No te hubieras quedado… por mí?

– No es lo que quise decir – avanzó nuevamente de manera cautelosa – Yo te amaba, aún lo hago, pero tú dijiste que lo que había pasado entre nosotros fue un error. Coincidió con una campaña de modelaje de unas semanas en Austria, pero en algún punto creí que lo mejor era desaparecer un tiempo de tu vida… yo sólo quería hacerte feliz.

A esta altura Marinette no pudo controlar las lágrimas, agachó la mirada para evitar que él la mirara, se sentía tan diminuta. Toda la fuerza que había demostrado minutos antes se había esfumado por completo, y ahora únicamente quedaba un manojo de nervios empapado en llanto.

– ¡No me refería a eso, gato idiota! – espetó entre sollozos – ¡Éramos amigos! Los amigos no te abandonan sin avisarte a dónde irán o cuándo van a volver. ¿No se te ocurrió eso, o que quizás yo te extrañaría?

Claro que se le ocurrió en su momento, pero en teoría sólo se iría por un par de semanas. Recordó con remordimiento las veces que pensó en despedirse de Ladybug, quizás intercambiar teléfonos o alguna manera para permanecer en contacto, pero todo fue tan apresurado. Y al final, en verdad había creído que ella estaría mejor sin él a su lado.

– No sabes cómo me arrepiento – fue su turno de agachar la mirada, pero se obligó a levantarla para que ella pudiera comprobar en sus ojos que decía la verdad – Si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

– Pero no puedes. Y tampoco puedes regresar aquí y pensar que una disculpa arregla este desastre – intentó mostrarse recia, sin embargo, su voz quebrada la delataba – Tal vez deberías de irte, es lo que haces mejor.

Adrien ahogó un grito. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y sintió su mandíbula desprenderse, por un segundo dejó de respirar. No podía creer si acababa de escuchar correctamente, no _quería_ creer que fuera así.

Sin embargo, comprendió que no podían seguir discutiendo en ese momento, no así. Si quería encontrar una solución, tendría que darle su espacio y rogar que ella le diera otra oportunidad.

Recogió las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo, y con una última mirada a la pelinegra que le daba la espalda, abandonó la casa, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él. Sólo entonces Marinette se permitió desplomarse en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder parar de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Era tarde, pasaba de la media noche y sentía un incesante martilleo en su cabeza. En unos pocos minutos, su vida se había derrumbado nuevamente. Sintió a _Plagg_ salir del interior de su camisa, lo había escuchado todo, y no pudo más que dirigirle una mueca compasiva a su portador antes de regresar a su escondite.

Solicitó un taxi por teléfono, que a los pocos minutos se orilló para recogerlo. En un principio consideró regresar al hotel en el que se hospedó la primera noche, pero lo último que quería en ese momento era estar solo, y había cavado un hoyo tan profundo que no había nada que pudiera empeorar su situación actual.

Sin meditarlo más, le indicó al chofer la dirección para dirigirse a la casa de su padre. Después de todo, ese era el principal objetivo de su visita.

Los pensamientos de Adrien divagaron por el corto trayecto, incluso tardó en reaccionar cuando el conductor se detuvo. Depositó su valija en el pavimento y con cierta incertidumbre presionó el timbre, esperando que alguien respondiera a esa hora de la madrugada.

Tardó algunos segundos, que parecieron eternas para el rubio, pero finalmente escuchó la familiar voz de una mujer a través de intercomunicador.

– ¿Adrien?

– Hola, Nathalie.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Tuve un horrible bloqueo con este capítulo! Literal estuve atorada como por tres días. Ayer intenté escribir mientras esperaba a que se dieran las 2 am para el estreno de** _ **Glaciator**_ **, pero estaba tan emocionada que no pude jaja. Es que fue HERMOSO, casi no pude dormir de la hype, Chat Noir es la personificación de la caballerosidad, hasta quería escribir un fic al respecto, pero en mi mortalidad no tengo manera de hacerle honor a un capítulo tan perfecto.**

 **Muchas gracias gente guapa por seguir leyendo, y por dejar sus favs, follows y reviews (cada uno de ellos me pone MUY feliz, gracias por las vibras positivas y los buenos deseos) T_T son unas bellas personas que me iluminan el día. Yo sé que la historia avanza super rápido, pero mi cabeza no me da para alargarla más xD**

 **Por cierto, respondiendo al review de Mary Ann Walker, (gracias antes que nada :D) sip, Hawk Moth fue derrotado, (por ahí aclaré en el primer capítulo que casi casi era obvio que el papá de Adrien era Hawk moth, pero al fin y al cabo empecé el fic antes del inicio de la S2, entonces no tenía la certeza de que fuera canon) y además, en serio quería incluir a Gabriel en esta historia en el rol de abuelo y pensé que sería muy incómodo si hubieran descubierto que fue el villano que les hizo la vida miserable de adolescentes o algo así jaja, entonces preferí que fueran dos personas separadas (no estoy muy orgullosa de mí por decidirlo así) … y respecto a Tikki, Marinette todavía es su portadora, pero no he encontrado la manera adecuada de incluirla en la historia, a ver si luego le dedico una escena :)**

 **¡Besitos!**


	11. Una primera vez para todo

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo XI.

Adrien fue dirigido a su antigua habitación, y agradeció que Nathalie no hiciera preguntas. Fue como si no se hubiera ido en primer lugar. Aun así, alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña sonrisa formarse en la comisura de los labios de la mujer.

La primera noche no le fue sencillo conciliar el sueño, pues no importaba qué, el fresco recuerdo de Marinette dolida intermitía sin descanso en su memoria, inmediatamente seguido por la posibilidad de nunca volver a ver a su hijo.

Se despertaba por las frecuentes pesadillas, aferrándose a las sábanas e imaginando que Marinette se encontraba a su lado, únicamente para descubrir que estaba solo, con excepción de Plagg, en una habitación fría e inmensa, llena de malos recuerdos.

Su kwami se limitaba a frotar y acurrucarse sobre su hombro, afligido por el deteriorado estado de su portador.

Las profundas bolsas debajo de sus ojos delataron su falta de sueño al día siguiente. Intentó mejorar su imagen, lavando su cara con agua fría y pasando su mano varias veces por su cabellera enmarañada. La idea de tener que reunirse con su padre no ayudaba a mantener su ansiedad bajo control. Un simple vistazo sería suficiente para que el hombre se diera cuenta que su vida era un desastre en ese momento, justo como él le advirtió que sería.

Pero no podía evadirlo para siempre.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el espacioso comedor, sorprendido de ver al hombre ahí, con la mirada fija en lo que adivinó sería su plan de actividades del día, a diferencia de sus días de adolescencia, cuando llegaba a esperar hasta una hora completa, guardando la esperanza de que su padre se apareciera.

No sabía si se trataba de un hábito recientemente adquirido, o si el anuncio de su llegada lo había impulsado a esperarlo ahí.

De cualquier manera, Adrien se acercó con cautela y tomó lugar en la silla más próxima a su padre, que ni siquiera se levantó de su asiento para recibirlo propiamente. Eso consiguió incrementar los nervios del rubio.

– Padre… – no fue un saludo, pero fue suficiente para que Gabriel levantara la mirada.

– Nathalie me informó que llegaste anoche – comentó con un tono monótono, suficiente para cubrir el verdadero júbilo que sentía – ¿Por qué no avisaste con anticipación?

– Yo… en realidad llevo algunos días en la ciudad – confesó apenado, mientras uno de los sirvientes colocaba un vaso de jugo y un tazón de fruta delante de él – Lamento no haberte dicho nada al respecto.

Una vez que comenzó, no pudo evitar continuar con el verdadero motivo de su visita.

– De hecho, lamento todo lo que sucedió – agachó la mirada, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos para encontrarlos llenos de decepción, como estaba acostumbrado – No debí de haberme marchado como lo hice, y tampoco debí de decirte todas esas cosas. En serio lo siento.

– Fue bastante inmaduro de tu parte – colocó una mano firme sobre su hombro, logrando que Adrien lo encarara, y éste apreció como su expresión se suavizaba, a pesar de las duras palabras – Pero yo también lo siento.

Sin duda, esas eran palabras que Adrien nunca esperó salieran de su padre, y mucho menos si sonaban tan sinceras. Escucharlas provocó que el rubio exhalara con alivio el aire que ni siquiera era consciente que había sostenido.

– Me complace que hayas regresado – añadió, con esa pequeña sonrisa típica de Gabriel Agreste.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con una armonía a la que ninguno de los dos estaba habituado, pero que, sin darse cuenta, tanto necesitaban.

Gabriel lo interrogó sobre su vida en el extranjero, sus estudios académicos superiores y su actual carrera de modelaje para otra agencia. Adrien le contó toda su experiencia y lo bien que le hizo alejarse por un tiempo, hasta que llegó a un punto sensible que sabía era inevitable tocar.

– Yo… tengo algo que confesarte – dijo, preguntándose por dónde sería sensato comenzar.

Gabriel asintió, indicándole que prosiguiera, y se preparó para recibir las noticias, felicitándose anticipadamente por las sospechas que estaba seguro su hijo confirmaría a continuación.

– Verás… – respiró hondo, sintiendo como las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta – No sé cómo decirte esto – el rubio descansó su cabeza entre sus manos con frustración.

– ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el hijo de _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng? – el hombre mayor preguntó, como si se tratara de un tema casual.

Adrien asintió, pero cuando repasó las palabras de su padre levantó la mirada apresuradamente, abriendo los ojos como platos.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Lo sabes?

– En realidad fue una corazonada, pero tú acabas de confirmarlo – respondió complacido – Y, si me permites añadir, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng parecía insistir en que _tú_ no eras el padre.

El rubio sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante las implicaciones de esa declaración. Su padre parecía inferir que él dejó a una chica embarazada y no tuvo interés en hacerse responsable.

– Ella no sabía… en realidad, yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Tú sabes que nunca me hubiera ido – se apresuró a responder – Todo fue una gran confusión, y ahora es posible que nunca vuelva a ver a mi bebé ni a la chica que amo.

Gabriel se simpatizó, podía reconocer la honestidad y el dolor en el tono del muchacho, y decidió no presionar más el tema.

* * *

Marinette se levantó temprano, aunque en realidad no había logrado dormir mucho, inconsciente de que Adrien había tenido el mismo problema.

Tikki presionó su diminuto cuerpo contra la mejilla de la chica, esperando que eso levantara un poco su moral.

– Oh, Tikki, soy una tonta – pronunció su portadora con la voz quebrada.

– No seas dura contigo, Marinette – la pequeña criatura se posó frente a la chica – Todo esto te tomó desprevenida.

– Aun así, no debí de alejar a Adrien de esa manera – se lamentó la pelinegra, sintiendo las primeras lágrimas formarse en el borde de sus ojos – ¡Pero él debió contarme que sabía Louis!

– No creo que él hubiera malas intenciones al no decirte – razonó.

– Es probable que tengas razón, y ahora quizás ya no tengo oportunidad de arreglar este desastre.

– Tú sabes que Adrien estará dispuesto a escucharte, si lo que quieres es enmendar las cosas – le dijo sabiamente – Escucha a tu corazón, Marinette, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.

Agradeció en silencio a su kwami con una sonrisa triste, y se arregló apresuradamente para dirigirse a casa de sus padres para recoger a Louis.

Entró a la panadería, preparando una disculpa para sus padres por entorpecer su rutina matutina al dejar a su bebé sin previo aviso, y se sorprendió al encontrar a una sonriente Sabine, que salió del mostrador para recibirla.

– ¡Marinette! Te estábamos esperando – saludó la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Cuando se hizo muy tarde y no regresaron para recoger a Louis, supusimos que pasaron una _buena noche_ juntos – le guiñó un ojo, sintiendo como el comentario sugestivo de su madre le coloraba las mejillas.

– ¿Dónde está Adrien? – Tom Dupain apareció con un Louis dormido en brazos. De inmediato percibieron el cambio en la actitud de su hija al escuchar el nombre del chico, y no se tardaron en deducir que su cita no debió de haber salido bien.

– Oh, hija, lo lamento tanto – la pequeña mujer la abrazó para brindarle un poco de consuelo – ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, en parte porque no deseaba hablar al respecto, y en parte porque no sabía cómo explicar a sus padres que había encontrado al padre de su hijo.

Removió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera, respirando profundo para recobrar la compostura, y tomando a Louis en sus brazos.

– Gracias por cuidarlo – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – Me tengo que ir.

Sus padres despidieron a ambos con un abrazo y le hicieron prometer que les avisaría si llegara a necesitar cualquier cosa.

De regreso en su departamento no pudo evitar extrañar la cálida y pacífica atmósfera que Adrien había creado en unos pocos días.

– Lamento que todo esto sea mi culpa – se dirigió al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, restregando delicadamente su nariz con la propia – Perdón que haya ahuyentado a tu papá, pero te prometo que lo voy a hacer mejor de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Después de tres días, tiempo suficiente para que aclarara su mente, Adrien irrumpió en el estudio de su padre. Sin rodeos, le comentó que decidió regresar a Viena para continuar con su vida y así darle espacio a Marinette.

Al escuchar los planes de su hijo, Gabriel realizó una mueca de disgusto, pues no era en absoluto lo que deseaba escuchar. El rubio pareció leer la mente del hombre, pues se apresuró a corregir cualesquiera que fueran sus inquietudes.

– Me haré responsable de Louis – aseguró – Le mandaré a Marinette suficiente dinero para cubrir sus necesidades.

El rostro inexpresivo de Gabriel fue suficiente para que Adrien entendiera que su decisión no convencía del todo al hombre.

– Tengo que admitir, Adrien, que estoy decepcionado – expresó su descontento, esperando incitar en su hijo un poco de sentido común – Creí que te había criado para ser mejor que esto, pero veo que me equivoqué.

– Padre…

– Espero que entiendas que todas las acciones tienen consecuencias… – lo interrumpió soezmente– y que las tuyas van a permitir que un niño, mi _nieto_ , crezca sin su padre a su lado.

Abrió los ojos como platos, acompañado de un bufido irónico, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿No es un poco hipócrita de tu parte? – espetó con poco decoro.

– ¿Perdona?

– ¿Tú? ¿Dándome lecciones de paternidad, después de haber dejado que yo creciera con un padre ausente? – dijo Adrien cerca de perder la paciencia – No sería muy diferente a crecer sin padre en absoluto.

Gabriel, que le había dado la espalda hasta el momento, se giró para avanzar hacia él, manteniendo la misma fachada inexpresiva.

– ¿Y eso es lo que quieres para tu hijo? – Adrien ahogó un grito y sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse – Puedes culparme todo lo que quieras, pero no por eso cometas con Louis los mismos errores que yo cometí contigo.

El rubio relajó la postura, sintiendo un nuevo nudo formarse en su garganta. Gabriel suspiró derrotado y al menos intentó aconsejarle, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

– Al menos intenta quedar en buenos términos con ella.

– Lo haré.

Adrien dio por terminada la conversación. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, y justo antes de cerrarla tras él, escuchó a su padre llamarle.

– Adrien – inquirió un poco avergonzado – ¿Crees que yo pueda… conocerlo?

El rubio se asombró al inicio, conmovido por el sutil despliegue de interés de su padre por su hijo, uno que no mostró por él mismo durante muchos años. Con una sonrisa le aseguró que le preguntaría a Marinette, sin prometer mucho, y en seguida se dispuso a mostrarle con orgullo la extensa galería de fotos de Louis que había capturado en su teléfono.

Gabriel observó con deleite, sintiendo un brote de felicidad formarse en su pecho. Un día te levantas y todo es normal, y al siguiente te enteras de que eres abuelo. Claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Marinette se encontraba en su hogar revisando los diseños para la colección de la siguiente temporada, mientras Tikki entretenía a Louis, que no parecía querer dormir.

El tono de una llamada entrante rompió con su concentración, más cuando observó la fotografía de contacto de Adrien aparecer en la pantalla. Dudó en responder, pero decidió que no podía evadirlo por siempre.

– ¿Hola? – contestó, un notorio tono de inseguridad en su voz

– ¡Marinette! – la aludida pudo reconocer el alivio a través de la línea – Me alegra escucharte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Louis?

El rubio la saturó de preguntas, temeroso de que ella colgara en cualquier segundo. En cualquier otra situación, eso habría divertido a la chica.

– Adrien, respira. Louis está bien – respondió seriamente, dudando un poco en hacer el siguiente comentario – Creo que te extraña.

– Yo lo extraño más – confesó conmovido, un dejo de nostalgia en su voz – A ti también, no te imaginas cuánto te extraño, Mari.

Como era de esperarse, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos, y Adrien consideró apropiado contarle sus propias noticias.

– Quiero que sepas que decidí regresar a Viena, pero quiero hacerme cargo de Louis, me aseguraré de que cada mes te llegue cheque – dijo con la voz cortada – Por favor, no me saques de la vida de mi hijo.

Marinette mentiría si dijera que no se estaba decepcionada, una parte de ella deseaba más que nada que él se quedara, y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa apilarse sobre sus hombros. A pesar de eso, se esforzó porque no se notara.

– No es necesario, Adrien, yo me puedo hacer cargo sola – suavizó un poco su tono, después de todo, él se estaba esforzando por arreglar las cosas – Y, no importa qué pase entre nosotros, Louis es tu hijo y puedes visitarlo cuando quieras.

Esa respuesta le consiguió una débil sonrisa al rubio. Quizás no era suficiente, pero era un buen comienzo.

– No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

Nuevamente, otro silencio comenzó a formarse, y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera despedirse, Adrien le ganó la palabra.

– Marinette, ¿crees que pueda pasar un día con Louis antes de que me vaya? – dijo lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo la respuesta – Por cierto, mi padre preguntó si podría conocerlo. Lamento que él se enterara de esta manera.

Se sintió insegura de la petición, pero no era tan cruel como para negarle un día con su hijo, sabiendo que probablemente no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Y aunque le intimidó la idea de que su jefe lo conociera, supuso que tarde o temprano la verdad tendría que salir al sol.

– Pasa a recogerlo mañana temprano – concedió aun consternada, pero depositando su confianza en Adrien.

– Eres la mejor.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Ya estamos súper cerca del final, gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo mucho que me motivan por seguir esta historia tan cliché y novelera en la que pongo todo mi corazón. Les mando un abrazote por el apoyo, son los mejores :3**

 **Ohhh una súper disculpa a NellyDD que me mandó un PM que leí súper tarde y aún así me encantó su idea y voy a buscar una manera de incorporarla.**

 **Que tengan una bonita semana.**


	12. Bye Bye, Louis

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo XII.

Adrien se presentó en el departamento de Marinette más temprano de lo acordado, para sorpresa de la pelinegra, dispuesto a aprovechar cada minuto del día con su hijo.

Tras revisar que la pañalera que había preparado Marinette contara con todo lo que podría necesitar, y los buenos deseos de ésta, Adrien se encontraba camino de regreso a la mansión Agreste, con Louis acomodado en el portabebés. Su padre le había ofrecido usar la limosina, pero prometía ser un buen día para pasear por la ciudad.

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibido por Nathalie, quien lo saludó y amablemente sacudió el cabello del bebé, una apenas visible sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios. Adrien se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su padre, con la expectación creciendo en su pecho con cada paso.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de repente, seguramente Nathalie avisó a su padre que estaba en camino. El hombre lo recibió con una inusual sonrisa, le dirigió un saludo rápido a Adrien y en seguida agachó la mirada hacia Louis, que sólo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

– Padre – saludó el rubio e hizo una breve pausa – Te presento a Louis.

Adrien se separó al bebé del pecho, proporcionándole una mejor vista a su padre, quien lo contemplaba enternecido. Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la mano del infante, que instintivamente sostuvo con firmeza el dedo del hombre y emitió sonidos ininteligibles.

– Es un niño fuerte – comentó Gabriel Agreste, siendo incapaz de aparentar el orgullo que sentía por finalmente conocer a su nieto – Y tiene los ojos de tu madre.

– Lo sé – la nostalgia era evidente en el tono del rubio, que agachó la mirada hacia el bebé antes de preguntar – ¿Quieres sostenerlo?

Los ojos de Gabriel se abrieron con asombro, pero asintió, y en un segundo se encontraba recibiendo a Louis en sus brazos. El bebé frunció la cara al no sentir más la calidez que le proporcionaba el agarre de su padre, pero rápidamente se acostumbró al nuevo par de brazos.

– Es un placer conocerte, Louis – sonrió hacia el infante, que parecía muy entretenido jugueteando con las mangas de su saco – Yo soy tu abuelo.

– Creo que le agradas – indicó Adrien, asimismo sonriendo y rebuscando en el bolso hasta obtener una manta acolchada que extendió en el suelo de la oficina. Seguido de eso se aproximó hacia el escritorio para tomar asiento, después de todo había sido una larga caminata y necesitaba descansar.

Gabriel lo siguió, no sin antes depositar delicadamente al bebé sobre la manta, para acompañar a su propio hijo.

– ¿Aún estás pensando en regresar? – inquirió, cambiando abruptamente el tema.

El muchacho asintió, sintiendo como la atmósfera familiar adquiría un aire más denso.

– No descuidaré a Louis, si es lo que estás preguntando – aseguró el rubio – Me encargaré de su manutención y lo estaré visitando tanto como me sea posible.

– ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? – Gabriel cuestionó con desaprobación y arremetió las manos sobre el escritorio para respaldar su regaño – ¡Tu hijo necesita a su padre!

– ¡Pero qué puedo hacer si Marinette no me quiere cerca! – exclamó exasperado, no necesitaba que le restregaran lo obvio en su cara.

Louis gateó hasta tropezar con la pierna de Adrien, apoyándose sobre ella para darse soporte. El rubio lo levantó y lo miró por un momento con anticipada melancolía, pensar que en unas horas no lo vería más le rompía el corazón.

– Lo único que me queda es esperar a que se calmen las cosas entre nosotros y quizás así Marinette me permita regresar a la vida de ambos.

Gabriel asintió después de una larga pausa, al fin y al cabo, su hijo era un adulto y no podía más que respetar sus decisiones, por mucho que estuviera en desacuerdo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad. Adrien procuró alimentar a Louis el almuerzo que había preparado Marinette, con Gabriel observando -y capturando fotografías- el espectáculo que era el bebé torpemente _masticando_ los pequeños trozos de banana con la apenas visible hilera de dientes. Posterior a eso Gabriel discutió la posibilidad de incluir una línea de moda infantil, ahora que tenía una nueva inspiración.

– Será extraño tener a _madmoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng por aquí – confesó el hombre.

– Cuídalos por mí – demandó el rubio, obteniendo un simple "desde luego" por parte de su padre.

Adrien sonrió agradecido, y aprovechando la atmósfera alivianada Gabriel prosiguió.

– Si me lo preguntas, tiene potencial de modelo – dijo Gabriel a su hijo, y enseguida dirigió la mirada al bebé – En unos años estarás listo para ser la nueva imagen de la compañía.

– ¡Padre! Creí haberte pedido _explícitamente_ que los cuidaras, no que lo explotaras en mi ausencia.

– ¿Crees que _madmoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng permita que participe en nuestra próxima campaña de modelaje? – añadió burlonamente el Agreste mayor, ignorando apropósito el comentario de su hijo.

– ¡PADRE!

* * *

Simultáneamente, Marinette se encontraba trabajando en su propia oficina, intentando concentrarse en los últimos diseños de la temporada sin mucho éxito, pues su mente divagante se preguntaba lo que podrían estar haciendo Adrien y su bebé, y sobre lo que pensaría Gabriel Agreste al respecto.

A mediodía fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica entrante, que no hubiese atendido en condiciones normales, pero razonó que necesitaba una distracción antes de perder la cordura.

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Marinette! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes? – escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga a través de la línea.

– Lo siento, Alya, supongo que he estado algo ocupada – contestó la pelinegra con más timidez de la prevista.

– ¡Ya lo creo! – comentó sugerentemente su amiga – ¡Nino me contó que Adrien te invitó a salir! Tienes que contarme los detalles.

La chica no respondió de inmediato y Alya alcanzó a distinguir el leve suspiro que escapó de su garganta.

– ¿Marinette, está todo bien? – le cuestionó angustiada.

El silencio se propagó por unos segundos más, hasta que el sollozo de la pelinegra lo quebró.

– ¡Oh, Alya! – espetó alterada – ¡Fue un desastre! ¡Todo es un desastre!

Nuevamente se quedó en silencio, salvo por la respiración agitada, y prosiguió antes de que la morena pudiera responder.

– Es él, Alya – dijo recobrando un poco de su compostura – Es Adrien.

– No entiendo, Marinette – repuso su mejor amiga consternada.

– Adrien es el papá de Louis – murmuró incapaz de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

Alya ahogó un gritó, y la pelinegra imaginó cómo se cubría la boca incluso a través del teléfono.

– Marinette…

– Y ahora lo arruiné todo – finalmente se quebró y Alya pudo escuchar su llanto descontrolado.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Pero si tú dijiste… – cuestionó, sintiendo la ira subir a su cabeza – ¡Espera a que ese modelo desgraciado abandona-familias me escuche! ¡Te juro que le voy a cortar los…

– No, Alya, no entiendes – interrumpió la pelinegra – Yo no sabía… y él tampoco.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó la morena aún iracunda, lo que decía su amiga era descabellado – No tiene sentido.

Marinette estaba consciente de aquello, y quizás algún día le confesaría a su amiga sobre su doble identidad, pero por el momento tendría que confiar en ella.

– No te puedo explicar, Al – explicó con la voz aún temblorosa – Pero te juro que fue un malentendido, y ahora no sé qué hacer.

– ¡Esa no es excusa! El muy desgraciado te dejó…

– Alya, por favor… confía en mí.

Finalmente, Alya se resignó. El estado alterado de su amiga le impedía hacerla entrar en razón, y lo único que le quedaba era estar para ella.

– Oh, Marinette, lamento que te esté sucediendo todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyaré, cualquiera que sea tu decisión.

La chica sonrió, agradecida por tener el apoyo de su mejor amiga. Se sentía bien finalmente decir la verdad, aunque fuera a medias.

– Gracias, eres la mejor.

– Lo sé, niña. Llámame si necesitas algo – le aseguró, y luego añadió seriamente – Incluso si quieres que le haga daño a Adrien. Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente.

La pelinegra sólo rodó los ojos antes de colgar.

* * *

Después de una larga tarde en la mansión Agreste -y un espontáneo paseo por el parque que incluyó helado y algodón de azúcar- Adrien se encontraba de camino a casa de Marinette. Capturó en su memoria la tintineante risa de su bebé y agotó la memoria de su teléfono con fotografías, consciente de que nada sería suficiente para remplazarlo.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, alentaba su paso, sacándole máximo provecho al tiempo que le quedaba en compañía de Louis; pero finalmente llegó y titubeó un poco antes de llamar a la puerta. Se balanceaba sobre sus talones mientras sentía crecer su impaciencia.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho – le dijo al bebé que hasta el momento se encontraba asegurado en el pecho de Adrien, en lo que aguardaba a que Marinette atendiera – Vendré tanto como me lo permita tu mami, y nunca, nunca voy a abandonarte.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó el rechinido de las bisagras, inadvertido de que la pelinegra lo había escuchado.

Con una seña de las manos lo invitó a pasar, y se abstuvo de reprocharle la tardanza.

– Y… ¿cómo estuvo su día? – dijo para romper el silencio.

Después recordó un asunto que debía mencionarle.

– Por cierto, quizás… accidentalmente, le conté a Alya que tú… ya sabes.

– Oh, espero que no quiera matarme – comentó Adrien mientras empalidecía y reía nerviosamente.

– Y, ya que tú le contaste a tu padre, creo que deberíamos de tener una cuartada para todo este asunto de mantener nuestras identidades – sugirió la chica – Porque, bueno, no podemos ocultarlo para siempre.

– Estoy de acuerdo – el muchacho sintió alivio de que ella deseara hacer la noticia pública… más o menos.

– Podemos hablar de eso otro día, ahora sólo quiero descansar.

– Sí… eso. Marinette, – comenzó Adrien – Me voy de París. Mañana.

La pelinegra mentiría si dijera que eso no la tomó por sorpresa y que quizás, sólo quizás, se sentía decepcionada. Sin embargo, se esforzó por aparentarlo.

– Oh, entiendo. Supongo que resolveremos este asunto en otra ocasión.

Adrien asintió y abrazó por última vez a Louis, que se acomodó en su cuello.

– ¿Crees que podamos programar videollamadas? – preguntó tímidamente.

– Es tu hijo, Adrien, tienes derecho a verlo cuando quieras – le aseguró la chica.

Con una débil sonrisa le devolvió a Louis, y en seguida se desmontó el portabebés, depositándolo en el sofá de la sala. Nada los preparó para la mueca de aflicción y el suave balbuceo que emitió cuando regresó a los brazos de su mamá. Extendió sus bracitos hacia Adrien, esperando a que éste lo abrazara y llorando desconsolado cuando Marinette no se lo permitió.

El rubio se esforzó por no derramar sus propias lágrimas, pero no se resistió a sacudir el cabello del bebé y depositar un beso en su nariz, y uno en la mejilla de la pelinegra.

– No dejes que jamás olvide que lo amo mucho – y después de eso se marchó, con el corazón roto y mil palabras sin decir.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, no quería publicar esto el mismo día que celebramos la llegada de nuestro bombón, Luka, pero bueno… stuff happens.**

 **Aprovecho para mandarle un agradecimiento a** _ **tsubasa23**_ **por motivarme a tomar un respiro y no forzarme, porque luego las cosas salen bien feas :) Y otro agradecimiento a NellyDD por sugerirme la parte en la que Louis quiere regresar con Adrien.**

 **Ya nada más queda un capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de que me tardo mil años en actualizar. De verdad sus favs, follows y reviews me ponen de buenas, los llevo en mi kokoro porque de verdad aprecio el apoyo.**

 **Y como todos saben que soy un pedazo de basura cliché, pueden mandarme un PM con lo que piensan que pasará en el capítulo final, y si adivinan les obsequio un fic con el tema que quieran (excepto clasificación M, y que conste que ya tengo pensado el final).**


	13. Para siempre

**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo XIII.

Marinette deambuló por su oficina, desconectada por completo de su mente y cuerpo, que no conseguían la fuerza suficiente para realizar el mínimo esfuerzo. Lo atribuyó a su inhabilidad para conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, pero eso no la excusaba de faltar a sus deberes.

Y aún así no lograba concentrarse.

Su estado de letargo se vio interrumpido temporalmente por el kwami de la muchacha, que no soportaba ver a su portadora afligida.

– Marinette, tienes que calmarte – suplicó, colocándose a la altura de su rostro – No puedes continuar así.

– Lo sé, Tikki – respondió, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su poltrona y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos – Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que tomé una horrible decisión.

La pequeña criatura no mencionó otra palabra, se limitó a arrimar su cuerpo a la mejilla de la chica.

– No quiero tenerlo cerca, no después de lo que hizo – espetó – Pero tampoco es justo para Louis… y yo no sé qué hacer.

Sucumbió ante el estrés, su mente privada del sueño siendo de poca ayuda, y se permitió irrumpir en llanto.

– No tienes que decidir ahora – le aseguró su kwami – Sé que estás herida y necesitas más tiempo para resolver esto.

Después de eso le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante.

– Gracias, Tikki – murmuró entre gemidos – Sólo espero que no sea muy tarde para cuando lo haga.

Permanecieron otro momento en silencio, hasta que el teléfono de la pelinegra le indicó una llamada entrante. Vaciló antes de tomarlo; al reconocer la fotografía de contacto de Alya tomó una bocanada de aire y se limpió el rostro con la manga de su jersey, mientras Tikki voló fuera del campo de visión.

Al presionar el botón verde apareció el rostro de su amiga, con una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció al observar el estado de la pelinegra.

– ¿Marinette? ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada, Alya, no estoy de ánimo para hablar – mintió para no consternar más a su amiga – ¿Cómo está Louis? – inquirió con auténtica curiosidad.

Con los eventos tan precipitados, Marinette no tuvo tiempo de buscar a otra niñera que cuidara al bebé. Para su fortuna, era el día de descanso de Alya y se había ofrecido a cuidarlo. No se merecía una amiga como ella.

– Lloró hasta quedarse dormido – admitió, y Marinette sintió un estremecimiento ocasionado por la culpa – Pero no intentes cambiarme el tema. ¿Resolviste las cosas con Adrien?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, desviando su mirada de la pantalla para que Alya no alcanzara a distinguir las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en el borde de sus párpados.

– Hoy se va – dijo en un tono apenas audible – Y es mi culpa.

La morena parecía sorprendida con la noticia, no esperaba que se marchara tan pronto, y menos dadas las circunstancias.

– Tú no hiciste nada, Marinette – le consoló firmemente – Él es el que los está abandonando.

– No, Alya, no entiendes – en ese momento dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, sin importarle ya lo que pudiera pensar su amiga – Él quería quedarse con nosotros, y yo lo alejé.

Las noticias tomaron nuevamente desprevenida a la pelirroja, aunque en el fondo supiera que ese era el Adrien que conocía y del que era amiga.

– Marinette… – murmuró apagadamente.

– Le dije que lo mejor era que nos dejara solos – comentó entre sollozos.

Desvió la mirada nuevamente, sus ojos enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior que temblaba desenfrenado, y limpió sus lágrimas antes de continuar.

– Y ahora de seguro se encuentra camino a Viena, mientras yo estoy aquí, volviéndome loca.

– ¿Y qué esperas? – preguntó Alya, cambiando intencionalmente el rumbo de la conversación.

– ¿Uh? – murmuró, dirigiéndose de repente hacia la pantalla.

– ¿Qué esperas, niña? ¡Llámalo! ¡Ve por él!

– No es tan sencillo, Alya

– Marinette – intentó razonar, frotándose las sienes ante la terquedad de la pelinegra – Hay un hombre allá afuera que está loco por ti, ¡y que además es el padre de tu bebé! Creo que es bastante sencillo.

La aludida quería negarlo, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón, así que asintió, mientras una nueva determinación se aparecía en, antes afligidos, ojos.

– Tengo que irme – se despidió, haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrar una sonrisa convincente a la morena, que se mostró complacida por su respuesta y, tras desearle buena suerte, colgó.

* * *

La chica marcó desesperadamente al teléfono de Adrien, lo que demostró ser una tarea imposible después de ser dirigida al buzón por quinta ocasión.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente al deducir quién sería la única persona que podría ayudarla en ese momento; así que buscó en su lista de contactos hasta dar con el nombre. Aguardó con ansias, inadvertida del incesante tambaleo de sus piernas, que cesó tan pronto escuchó la voz monótona al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¡Nathalie! – exclamó, agradeciendo en silencio que la llamada entrara e inconsciente de haber usado su nombre de pila – Necesito un favor.

– _Madmoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng – respondió con su impasibilidad característica – _Monsieur_ Agreste no puede tomar llamadas en este momento.

– ¡No, no, no! No lo necesito a él, te necesito a ti – la pelinegra pudo visualizar la expresión estoica de la mujer – ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Adrien?

– Me temo que esa es información confidencial – explicó.

Pero Marinette no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácil; incluso Nathalie, en toda su profesionalidad, tendría que apiadarse de su situación.

– Nathalie, por favor… – dijo con la voz quebrada – Te lo suplico.

Hubo un breve silencio y un suspiro derrotado antes de que la chica obtuviera una respuesta.

– En este momento se encuentra en el aeropuerto – sucumbió – Su avión sale al mediodía, vuelo ML274.

La pelinegra agachó la mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera, abriendo los ojos como platos.

– ¡Eso es en menos de una hora!

Después de eso murmuró otras cosas ininteligibles para la mujer mayor y finalmente colgó, después de un agradecimiento apresurado.

Nathalie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y regresó a sus labores, esperando recibir buenas noticias al final del día.

* * *

Llegó al aeropuerto con el tiempo pisándole los talones; prácticamente arrojó el dinero al conductor del taxi -junto con una disculpa- y se dirigió hacia el interior lo más rápido que sus tacones se lo permitieron.

Preguntó desenfrenadamente por el número de vuelo que le había indicado Nathalie, sin mucho éxito al inicio, hasta que resonó en el altoparlante, anunciando la última llamada a sus pasajeros antes de partir.

Sin dudarlo se quitó los zapatos para acelerar su paso y titubeó al abrirse el paso entre la muchedumbre. Cuando distinguió el número de salida en la que supuestamente se encontraría aguardando Adrien, su corazón se detuvo, una última ojeada al reloj le indicó que ya era tarde, pero igualmente se acercó velozmente a la cabina de seguridad, la cual ignoró hasta que un guardia robusto la detuvo en seco.

– Disculpe, _madmoiselle_ , ¿me permite su boleto? – solicitó firme, pero amablemente.

El choque abrupto puso a Marinette de vuelta en la Tierra. Le llevó un segundo recobrar la compostura y remover los cabellos rebeldes que habían ido a parar a su rostro.

– Sólo busco a una persona – expuso y comenzó a balbucear – Es rubio, tiene ojos verdes y es así de alto – señaló con las manos – Por favor, necesito verlo.

– No puedo dejarla pasar sin un boleto – explicó el guardia apologéticamente.

Pero Marinette no había llegado tan lejos como para rendirse; se abalanzó sobre el módulo y aspiró profundo.

– ¡ADRIEN! – gritó desde lo profundo de su estómago.

Al no obtener una respuesta, lo hizo de nuevo, hasta que los gritos se volvieron incesantes, llamando la atención de más de una persona, hasta que el mismo guardia le llamó a atención.

– Voy a tener que pedirle que se retire – sugirió por lo bajo, evitando agrandar la escena.

– ¡Usted no entiende, es muy importante que hable con él! – imploró la pelinegra, con toda la voluntad puesta en pasar al guardia de seguridad, que se preparaba para pedir refuerzos a través de su transmisor portátil.

Pero justo en ese momento escuchó un trueno prolongado cada vez más intenso, y cuando giró la cabeza observó al avión despegar.

Lo único que fue capaz de escuchar por un minuto completo fue un zumbido tronador. Sintió su vista nublarse y perder la fuerza en las rodillas, de no ser porque estaba apoyada en el módulo habría terminado en el piso.

– Adrien… – susurró su nombre por última vez, con algunas lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

Se incorporó y limpió sus ojos antes de atraer más atención indeseada, dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero apenas avanzó dos pasos cuando una voz aterciopelada la llamó.

– ¿Marinette?

Se detuvo en seco, temiendo girar y no encontrarlo, y cuando finalmente lo hizo no fue capaz de avanzar, sus piernas renuentes a reaccionar.

Por eso fue Adrien quien cerró la distancia entre ellos, sólo lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara, dejando caer la mochila de viaje que le colgaba del hombro.

– ¿Marinette? – repitió, inseguro del motivo de la irrupción de la chica – ¿Está todo bien?

La susodicha tomó al rubio por los antebrazos, asegurándose de que fuera real, formando una pequeña "o" con la boca y emitiendo un grito ahogado cuando, en efecto, se dio cuenta de que así era.

Reparó en su pregunta y la respondió con un asentimiento.

– No te vayas – murmuró en un tono casi inaudible.

– ¿Perdona? – preguntó el modelo, cerrando aún más la distancia.

– No te vayas – insistió con más fuerza, sintiendo la intensidad de la mirada verde del muchacho sobre ella.

– Pero creí…

– Estaba siendo egoísta – interrumpió la pelinegra – No quiero que te vayas.

Ahora era el turno de Adrien de permanecer boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir.

– Quiero que estés aquí, con nosotros. Quiero que estés presente en todos sus cumpleaños, que estés cuando diga sus primeras palabras y cuando aprenda a caminar; que tenga a alguien que le lea cuentos antes de dormir cada noche y que bese cada rodilla raspada; que pasemos navidad juntos y que asistas a los recitales de piano.

Marinette tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

– Tú creciste sin tu madre, y sé que fue duro, no quiero que Louis pase por lo mismo si puedo evitarlo – en ese punto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – Louis te necesita… yo te necesito. Por favor.

Apenas terminó su discurso, Adrien terminó de cerrar los escasos centímetros que los separaban, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven y atrayéndola gentilmente hacia él. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y juntó sus labios con los de ella, acariciando sus labios con ternura y depositando todo su amor en ellos. Marinette, aunque sorprendida, se dejó llevar por el momento, entregándose al incesante hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo, como si se tratase de su primer beso.

Después de separarse, Adrien la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de las lágrimas de la pelinegra en su cuello.

– No sabes cuánto esperé para escuchar esas palabras – susurró cerca de su oído, el aliento cálido produciendo un rubor en la pelinegra – Aún así tengo que irme.

Marinette se separó abruptamente de él, recargando sus manos en el firme pecho del muchacho.

– ¿¡Qué!?

El rubio soltó un bufido ante la reacción de la chica.

– Descuida, Marinette, tengo que resolver asuntos allá – explicó, embelesado por la expresión consternada de la pelinegra.

Ante eso, exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y le regaló una sonrisa que incluso desde jóvenes tenía reservada para él, antes de reparar en un detalle.

– Espera, ¿no era aquel tu avión? – dijo señalando el ventanal a su derecha.

– No, en realidad mi vuelo viene con retraso – aseguró con un guiño, justo cuando ambos escucharon nuevamente al altoparlante anunciar el vuelo de Adrien – Regresaré en una semana, lo prometo.

Plantó un último beso en la frente de la muchacha y desapareció a través del portal para abordar.

* * *

La siguiente semana pareció una eternidad para ambos jóvenes, pero al término de ésta, Marinette y un inquieto Louis aguardaban con ansias a que arribara el vuelo de Adrien.

El muchacho fue el primero en observarlos, avanzando lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies. Ambos estaban tan pasmados que, cuando se encontraron cara a cara, no supieron cómo reaccionar. Fue Louis quien rompió el silencio con sus balbuceos y extendió sus brazos al ver a su padre.

Adrien lo alzó complaciente, pegándolo a su pecho y besando su cabeza. Por primera vez en muchos años desapareció la pesadez de su pecho, permitiéndose disfrutar plenamente del íntimo momento familiar.

– También te extrañé, Louis – lo saludó con cariño – Papá te ama, y te juro que jamás te volveré a abandonar.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la pelinegra, a quien saludó con un beso tímido en los nudillos.

– Y a tu mami tampoco – prometió, la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Marinette – Y espero que podamos ser una familia algún día, aunque me tome toda la vida enamorarla de nuevo.

Marinette se llevó la mano del muchacho a la mejilla.

– Nunca he dejado de amarte, gato tonto – le confesó como si se tratase de lo más obvio.

La mirada de Adrien se iluminó con alegría y depositó un fugaz, pero apasionado beso en los labios de la pelinegra, para después juntar su frente con la de ella, y con Louis abrazado a su cuello.

– ¿Quieres ir a casa? – le preguntó, extasiada de comenzar lo que sería el resto de su vida. Porque, al final y después de haber recorrido un largo y duro camino, era el turno de ambos de ser dichosos juntos.

– Nada me haría más feliz.

FIN

* * *

 **N/A: Aghhh** _ **c'est fini**_ **… no me encanta escribir long-fics porque soy un asco para los finales. Por eso para ésta tengo pensado un epílogo, pero técnicamente este es el final y lo escribí con mucho cariño :P Gracias por leer, y por dejar reviews y favs y follows, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Ohhh y lo subí sin darle una segunda revisada, entonces probablemente tenga una que otra cosa diferente más adelante.**

 **BTW le debo un fic a C2r3i4s5t6a7l8 (te escribí un mensaje privado).**

 **¡Les mando un saludo y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Les mando un abrazo**


End file.
